


The Orphan

by Kleines1904



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Clexa, Clones, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, False Identity, Guns, Happy Ending, Jasper is gay, Lexa the gay puddle, Love, Monty too, Orphan Black - Freeform, Violence, alternative universe, but not too much, kind of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleines1904/pseuds/Kleines1904
Summary: Nach langer Zeit kehrt Clarke nach Hause zurück, zurück zu all dem was sie rücksichtslos zurückgelassen hat. Eine flüchtige Begegnung am Bahnsteig wirft Clarke in ein neues Leben und in neue Geheimnisse, die besser verborgen geblieben wären. Clexa AU <3





	1. Chapter 1

„Was zum- fuck.“ Genervt greife ich nach meinem Handy, welches nach dem abrupten Halt des Zuges fast von meinem Schoß gerutscht wäre.

Noch immer verschlafen schaue ich auf die Anzeige. Mein Herz rutscht mir in die Hose als ich sehe, dass es mein Stopp ist. Zum Glück bin ich aufgewacht.

Mit einem Grinsen denke ich an meinen Bruder Jasper Jordan. Okay, wir sind keine richtigen Geschwister, wir sind nur zusammen im System aufgewachsen. Kurz gesagt – wir sind zusammen bei Pflegeeltern aufgewachsen, wir beide kennen unsere biologischen Eltern nicht. Die Person die uns großgezogen hat nennen wir ‚Mama‘, und das hat sie auch verdient. 

„Entschuldigung,“ höre ich ein Grummeln hinter mir. „steigen sie heute noch aus?“ Mit finsterem Blick drehe ich mich zu dem Dunkelhaarigen Mann, der daraufhin sichtbar schlucken muss.

Meinen Rucksack ziehe ich näher an mich heran, als meine Boots den Bahnhofsboden berühren. Der Duft von Zigaretten liegt in der Luft, gemischt mit den verschiedenen Parfüms der Menschen die sich an mir vorbeidrängeln. Unbeirrt starre ich auf die Werbeleinwand vor mir, in der ich mein Spiegelbild erkennen kann. Meine blonden Haare mit den pinken Spitzen wehen im leichten Wind der Züge, die hier ein- und ausfahren. Mein Blick gleitet weiter an mir herunter, meine Lederjacke und schwarze Jeans, zusammen mit den schwarzen Boots lassen mich dunkel aussehen. Ich frage mich ob es in mir drin manchmal genauso aussieht.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wende ich mich von der Leinwand ab und folge dem Bahnsteig entlang zum Ausgang. Es ist dunkel, ich bin alleine auf dem Gleis, nur das Rauschen der Züge ist zu hören. Gerade als ich mein Handy herausnehme um Jasper zu schreiben, dass ich angekommen bin, landet mein Blick auf einer blonden Frau genau vor mir. Ihr Körperbau ähnelt meinem, aber anstatt alte, verwaschene Klamotten trägt sie einen langen Mantel und High-Heels, so viel kann ich sehen, da sie mit dem Rücken zu mir steht. 

Langsam komme ich näher, beobachte wie sie ihre Tasche abstellt, ihre Bewegungen langsam aber gezielt. Als sie dann auch ihre Schuhe auszieht bleibe ich stehen. In meinem Kopf entstehen 100 verschiedene Szenarios, beginnend mit dem, dass diese Frau sich umdreht und eine Waffe zückt, endend bei einem Selbstmordversuch. Ich scheine nicht ganz falsch zu liegen, denn die Frau dreht sich zu den Schienen, ihre Augen gefüllt mit Tränen. Ein warmes aber auch unbekanntes Gefühl macht sich in meinem Magen breit. 

Was dann aber passiert lässt mein Herz stehenbleiben und gleichzeitig schneller schlagen. Die Frau dreht sich immer mehr zu mir, meine Augen wandern von ihren zu einem Zopf zusammengebundenen Haaren zu ihren blauen Augen, und weiter ihr Gesicht entlang. Vor Schreck lasse ich mein Handy fallen, denn ich bin mir in diesem Moment absolut sicher, dass sie genauso aussieht wie ich.

Ich muss blinzeln, als sich unsere Blicke treffen. Meiner muss jede Menge Verwirrung ausstrahlen, sie hingegen wirkt unbeeindruckt, es wirkt fast als wäre es ihr gleichgültig. Das laute Geräusch des heranrauschenden Zuges lässt mich erneut blinzeln, aber noch bevor ich reagieren kann geht sie los. Alles vor meinen Augen verschwimmt, als mich ein lauter Schrei verlässt, in der Sekunde als die Frau vor den durchfahrenden Zug läuft. 

Man hört die Schreie der Leute auf den anderen Bahngleisen, das Quietschen der Bremsen des Zuges, aber ich konzentriere mich nur auf eines, habe nur eine Sache im Blick, und zwar die Tasche. Wie in Trance laufe ich auf wackeligen Beinen, greife den Henkel der Designertasche und renne los. Leute kommen mir entgegen, ich blende sie ein und aus. Erst als ich auf der Toilette des Bahnhofs ankomme atme ich zittrig, tief durch. Noch wird mir nicht ganz klar, was da vorhin Schreckliches vor meinen Augen passiert ist. Ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigt das, denn mein Gesicht ist Kreidebleich.

Zitternd greife ich in die Tasche der Unbekannten, die sich gerade das Leben genommen hat, bis ich ein Portmonee fühle. Ich habe nur ein Ziel, ich ignoriere ungewöhnlicher weise das Geld und ziehe stattdessen den Personalausweis hervor. Ein Schauer durchfährt meinen Körper, als ich das Bild sehe. Das bin ich – nur ohne die pinken Haarspitzen.

„Costia Greene“, lese ich gedankenversunken und noch immer unter Schock vor. „wer bist du?“ 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Nachdem ich die Courage entwickelt habe den Bahnhof zu verlassen tragen mich meine Beine nur in eine Richtung. In der heruntergekommenen Bar angelangt bestelle ich sofort mehrere Shots, ich muss aus meinem Kopf bekommen was da gerade passiert ist. Der Holzstuhl quietscht unter meinem Gewicht, ich verziehe das Gesicht und greife nach dem ersten Glas. 

„Oh Gott, du siehst aus wie Scheiße.“ Ich grinse in mein Glas, bevor ich mich zu meinem Bruder drehe. Er ist aufgetakelt wie immer, ein langer Mantel liegt über seinen Schultern, seine Haare auf den Punkt genau gestylt.

„Jasper oh mein Gott!“, bringe ich heraus und werfe mich in seinen Arm. Wir haben uns fast ein Jahr nicht gesehen, aber das wollte ich so.

„Du musst mir alles erzählen!“, erklärt er aufgeregt.

Schnell greife ich nach meinem Rucksack und ziehe ihn zu einem der Tische, wo wir mehr Privatsphäre haben. Erst als wir ein Bier vor uns stehen haben atme ich tief durch, der Vorfall von vorhin noch präsent in meinem Kopf. 

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragt mein Bruder, ich lache über sein übertrieben breites Grinsen. „Und wichtiger noch, warum bist du zurück?“

„Gut. Und mehrere Gründe.“ Ich trinke einen Schluck, bevor ich mich nach vorne lehne und in meinen Rucksack fassen will, aber Jasper kommt mir zuvor. Als seine Hand die Tüte mit Kokain berührt grinst er, bevor sein Blick sich in besorgt ändert.

„Was hast du vor Clarke?“

„Die Frage ist, was haben wir vor.“ Er seufzt und lehnt sich nach hinten, sein skeptischer Blick verunsichert mich nicht. „Komm‘ schon Jas, du kennst Leute die den Scheiß kaufen. Wir können richtig Geld machen-“

„Also deshalb bist du zurück.“, unterbricht er mich harsch.

„Nein, nicht nur deshalb.“ Wieder ein Seufzen seinerseits. „Ich will auch Zeit mit euch verbringen Jas. Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach gegangen bin, aber ich brauchte die Zeit für mich. Nach all dem was passiert ist…“

Er mustert mich ein paar Sekunden, ich sehe in seinen Augen wie er darüber nachdenkt, ob er mir das abnehmen soll. Aber es ist die Wahrheit, ich habe ihn und unsere Mutter vermisst – außerdem werde ich da wo ich herkomme von dem ein oder anderen Polizisten gesucht…

„Okay,“ Jasper lehnt sich zurück. „also bist du zurück um da weiterzumachen wo du aufgehört hast?“

Obwohl das Thema kein Gutes ist bin ich froh, dass er die Vergangenheit nicht anspricht. Auch wenn es über ein Jahr her ist, ich bin noch nicht bereit darüber zu reden. Und das weiß er.

„Richtig.“, antworte ich verzögert. Ich nehme einen großen Schluck und trinke mein Bier fast in einem Schluck auf, bevor ich das Glas wieder absetze.

„Man sieht es.“

„Apropos scheiß machen und sowas,“ ich zögere, kneife die Augen zu als ich die Frau vor mir sehe. „Ich habe gerade was echt schräges erlebt.“

„Was denn?“

„Ich habe eine Frau gesehen, die vor einen Zug gesprungen ist. Selbstmord, Jas…“

„Oh Gott.“ Er verzieht das Gesicht. „Ekelig.“

„Focus, okay?“ er verdreht die Augen. „Jasper, sie sah genauso aus wie ich.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

Ich blinzle ein paar Mal um die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen und mich wieder auf das Jetzt und Hier zu konzentrieren. Jasper sieht mich interessiert an, ich kann mir genau vorstellen worum sich seine Gedanken drehen. Mit Sicherheit denkt ein Teil von ihm, dass ich nur unter Drogen stand. Was schließlich nicht selten vorkommt. 

Nach einem schweren Durchatmen greife ich nach meinem Rucksack. Ich schaue mich nochmal um, bevor ich das Portmonee hervorziehe.

„Oh, du hast also eine Leiche beraubt?“

„Nein du Idiot.“ Ich lehne mich über den Tisch und schlage ihm gegen die Stirn. Sofort schlägt er meine Hand weg. „Sie hat es auf dem Bahnsteig gelassen.“

Ich ignoriere sein Schnaufen und ziehe den Personalausweis hervor. Jasper fährt sich durch seine langen Haare, wirft mir noch einen genervten Blick zu, bevor er auf den Ausweis in seiner Hand schaut. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst würde ich darüber lachen, wie weit seine Augen werden und wie die Farbe langsam sein Gesicht verlässt.

„Oh Gott, sie sieht aus wie du.“

„Ach echt?“ dieses Mal rolle ich mit den Augen.

„Costia Greene… sie sieht gut aus.“

„Ew, Jasper.“ Bevor er weiterreden kann reiße ich ihm den Ausweis weg. „Was heißt das jetzt? Dass ich eine Zwillingsschwester habe?“

„Wer weiß,“ er zuckt mit den Schultern. „bei dir kann ich mir alles vorstellen.“

Mein Blick gleitet an meinem Bruder vorbei, der mich nachdenklich mustert. Der Barkeeper dort erwidert meinen Blick und zwinkert mir zu, sofort grinse ich. Jasper scheint dies zu bemerken, denn Sekunden später spüre ich einen Tritt gegen mein Schienbein.

„Ow! Fuck you Jas.“

„Hör‘ auf zu flirten. Was hast du jetzt vor?“

„Na was wohl,“ grinse ich, dabei ziehe ich einen Schlüssel hervor. „ich checke mal ihre Wohnung. Vielleicht finde ich ein paar interessante Sachen.“

„Clarke Griffin, du wirst nicht-“ ein lautes Klingeln unterbricht seinen Satz.

Vor Schreck habe ich fast das Handy vom Tisch geschleudert. Mein Blick landet auf dem Display, erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass dies nicht mein Handy ist.

„Shit, das ist ihr Handy.“, flüstere ich.

„Dann geh‘ ran.“, höre ich Jasper dumpf sagen, während ich den Namen ‚Kane‘ auf dem Display lese.

„Vergiss es‘“, erwidere ich und drücke den Anruf weg. „Ich checke jetzt das Apartment. Ich rufe dich dann an.“

Nachdem ich Jasper noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt habe stopfe ich alles wieder in meinen Rucksack und mache mich auf den Weg. Was auch immer das alles zu bedeuten hat, dass ich genau in diesem Moment hier bin und diese Frau sehe, dass ich nun die Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung habe… es muss was zu bedeuten haben. 

Und vielleicht hat sie das ein oder andere Sparkonto…


	2. Chapter 2

Das Wetter ist schrecklich, leichter Regen und Wind, der mich unter meiner Lederjacke erschauern lässt. Mit aufgezogener Kapuze schaue ich immer wieder auf den Ausweis in meiner Hand, auf die Adresse wo Costia Greene wohnt. Meine Schuhe sind laut auf dem Asphalt, die Geräusche der Stadt sind mir nicht neu, aber sie erinnern mich an die Zeit hier, an früher. Die Zeit in der ich mit Jasper durch die Straßen gezogen bin, wir die Zeit unseres Lebens hatten, bis alles den Bach runter ging.

Ein prüfender Blick auf die Adresse verrät mir, dass ich angekommen bin. Abrupt bleibe ich stehen, sodass die Person hinter mir gegen mich läuft. Schnell drehe ich mich um und schaue die Geschäftsfrau entschuldigend an. Sie verdreht die Augen und drängelt sich an mir vorbei, dabei rammt sie ihre Schulter in meine.

„Scheiß Punks.“, höre ich sie leise fluchen. 

Kopfschüttelnd drehe ich mich zu dem Gebäude neben mir, mein Mund klappt auf und mein Körper spannt sich an. Denn vor mir befindet sich eine Wohnung deren Eingangstür mir bereits verrät, dass hier jemand mit viel Geld auf dem Konto wohnen muss. Langsam schiebe ich den Schlüssel in die Tür, mein Herz klopft wild. Was wenn jemand zu Hause ist? Wenn Costia einen Mitbewohner hat? Oder gar einen Ehemann?

Drinnen angekommen traue ich meinen Augen kaum. Die Wohnung besteht nur aus Designermöbeln, Deko, teuren Bildern die an den Wänden hängen und einer großen Küche. Ich bin mir sicher einige meiner Zimmer früher waren kleiner als diese Küche. Mein Blick schweift weiter umher, ich entdecke ein Zimmer links von mir, es ist das Schlafzimmer. Auch hier hängen Gardinen die vermutlich mehr wert sind als alles, was ich je besessen habe. Ich komme mir so fehl am Platz vor.

Nachdem ich meine Tasche abgelegt habe gehe ich zuerst zum Kühlschrank. Doch noch bevor ich ihn öffne sehe ich einen kleinen Zettel auf dem steht: ‚Bis bald Costia. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. L.‘

„So so, du hast also einen Freund…“, flüstere ich vor mich hin, bevor ich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank ziehe und einen großen Schluck nehme. Als dann mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche anfängt zu vibrieren zucke ich zusammen. Wieso bin ich nur so schreckhaft? Ach ja, ich bin gerade eingebrochen…

„Hey Clarkie,“ ich rolle mit den Augen. „Wie ist die Wohnung der Selbstmörderin?“

„Sie hat eine große Wohnung, teure Einrichtung, einen Freund, offensichtlich Geld… sie hat wohl ein verdammt geiles Leben gehabt Jasper.“, antworte ich. Geistesabwesend schaue ich in alle Regale und Schränke, in der Hoffnung vielleicht etwas wie Drogen oder Geld zu finden. Oder zumindest einen starken Bourbon. 

„Wenn sie so ein tolles Leben hatte, warum hat sie sich dann umgebracht?“

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Also, wer ist Costia Greene?“ ich schrecke hoch, blinzelnd schaue ich auf das Handy neben mich, beinahe habe ich vergessen, dass Jasper noch dran ist. 

„Ich weiß es noch immer nicht. Nur, dass sie genauso aussieht wie ich, wohl einen Freund hat der mit dem Buchstaben L anfängt. Und dass sie mehrere Konten hat, aber auf allen nur kleine Beträge…“

„Was?“

„Ich durchsuche ihre Unterlagen.“, erkläre ich und schaue auf die vielen Dokumente vor mir.

„Natürlich tust du das.“ Jasper seufzt dramatisch durch den Hörer. Gott ich liebe es, dass er schwul ist. Einen schwulen besten Freund braucht jeder.

„Oh mein Gott Jas,“ ich grinse breit. „hier ist ein Sparkonto mit über 75.000 drauf.“

„Was? Wie viel?“

„Du hast richtig gehört.“ Ich werfe meine Jacke auf das teure Sofa vor mir und lege meine Füße auf den Tisch, noch immer grinsend. „Und das wird bald unser sein.“ Es ist ein paar Sekunden still, bevor Jasper tief durchatmet. 

„Clarke, überleg‘ nochmal was du da gerade tust.“

„Spar dir das Jas.“ Fahre ich schnell dazwischen. „Das könnte das Geld sein welches wir brauchen um uns endlich was Eigenes aufzubauen, Schulden zu bezahlen… komm‘ schon Bruder.“

„Nein nicht ‚komm‘ schon Bruder‘,“ ich rolle mit den Augen, suche gleichzeitig schon die Adresse der Bank aus den Unterlagen, ungeachtet dessen was Jasper erzählt. „Jede Sekunde wird jemand die Leiche identifizieren, auch wenn sie sicher ziemlich zerfetzt ist.“

„Ew.“

„Und dann ist der Traum vorbei Clarke.“

Mein Blick gleitet von dem Dokument vor mir über den Tisch und zu einem Bild. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkenne ich die Signatur in der Ecke des Gemäldes. Nicht nur, dass es atemberaubend schön ist, es hat auch noch die Initialen ‚CG‘. Ist Costia etwa eine Künstlerin? Plötzlich kommt mir ein Gedanke, ich grinse breit, fahre mir mit einer Hand durch meine blonden Haare, mein Blick weiterhin auf das Gemälde gerichtet.

„Ich hab‘ eine Idee Jas.“

„Oh Gott…“

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Miss Greene, es ist schön Sie zu sehen.“ Der Bankangestellte vor mir lächelt mich viel zu freundlich an, dabei stellt er sich aufrechter hin. Sein Blick gleitet meinen Körper entlang, ich muss mir einen frechen Kommentar verkneifen, das wäre ganz und gar nicht Costia-like.

Nervös ziehe ich an meinem Rock, sodass er so viel wie möglich von meinen Beinen bedeckt. Es ist sicher nicht die ungefährlichste Idee, aber auch die Einfachste und Schnellste um an Geld zu kommen. In meinen Gedanken spielt sich noch immer das Gespräch mit Jasper ab, welches wir vor ein paar Minuten hatten. Er war bei der Polizei und hat die Leiche identifiziert – als Clarke Griffin. Somit habe ich freie Bahn nun Costias Identität zu übernehmen, auch wenn nur für eine kurze Zeit.

Der Bankangestellte holt mich aus meinen Gedanken als er von seiner Frau erzählt, anscheinend kannten er und Costia sich ganz gut. Ich nicke nur freundlich und werfe ein paar Kommentare ein, damit ich nicht auffliege. Wie meine Hände unter dem Tisch zittern sieht er zum Glück nicht.

„Also, worum geht es?“

„Ich brauche Geld.“ Seine Augen werden weit, bevor er leise lacht. „Ich meine, ich will Geld abheben, von einem Konto welches ich vor zwei Monaten angelegt habe?!“ Obwohl es mehr wie eine Frage rüberkommt nickt der Mitarbeiter.

Nachdem ich ihm meine Karte gegeben habe verfolge ich unruhig, wie er etwas im Computer nachschaut. Ich schaue an ihm vorbei in einen kleinen Spiegel. Für einen Moment erschrecke ich mich, denn noch vor ein paar Stunden sah ich vollkommen anders aus. Nun habe ich meine Haare wieder komplett blond gefärbt, mich mehr geschminkt als sonst, und das Wichtigste: schicke und teure Klamotten an. Costias Klamotten.

„Hier haben wir es. Wie viel brauchen sie?“ ich unterdrücke ein Grinsen, um professionell zu bleiben.

„75.000.“

„Sicher doch, Miss Greene.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch als ich sehe, wie er mich mit seinem Blick verurteilt. „Allerdings wird dies bis zu 24 Stunden dauern, da es so eine große Summe ist.“

„Das eh- das macht nichts.“ Meine Kehle zieht sich zu, als mir klar wird, dass der Plan wirklich funktioniert.

„Gut, dann brauche ich noch eine Unterschrift von Ihnen.“

Selbstsicher greife ich nach den Unterlagen die er mir reicht und unterschreibe sie, schließlich habe ich es den halben Tag geübt. 

Nachdem wir uns verabschiedet haben laufe ich so schnell es geht zurück in die Wohnung, einem Abend geprägt von Alkohol und lauter Musik steht nichts mehr im Wege. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Summend krame ich meinen – nein Costias – Schlüssel hervor. Ehe ich allerdings aufschließen kann nehme ich Schritte hinter mir wahr. Mein Körper spannt sich an, ich atme tief durch und drehe mich um. Vor mir steht ein Mann mit braunen Haaren, er lächelt mich freundlich an, aber scheint nervös zu sein.

„Costia! Ich habe versucht dich anzurufen.“

Zum Glück klickt es in meinem Kopf.

„Kane!“ ich räuspere mich, erinnere mich daran wie Costia sich ausgedrückt hat. „Entschuldige, ich hatte… zu tun.“

„Das hast du immer.“ Er fasst sich an den Nacken als er näherkommt, nervös spiele ich mit den Schlüsseln in meiner Hand. „Wie weit bist du? Ich als dein Agent muss das wissen. Du weißt es sind nur noch zwei Monate.“

„Du eh- meinst…?“

„Das Bild Costia!“ er atmet genervt durch. „Wenn Titus es nicht pünktlich hat flippt er aus, das weißt du.“

„Ja ich- ja-“

„Konzentrier‘ dich bitte nur darauf. Und fass‘ um Gottes Willen nicht dieses Geld an, er bekommt das mit, und er hat seine Leute. Ich schwöre dir das geht nicht gut aus Costia, der Typ ist skrupellos.“

Nach diesem Satz bleibt mir mein Atem im Hals stecken. Ich verstecke es mit einem Husten, als mir Hitze den Nacken hoch steigt. Meint er etwa das Geld, welches ich morgen abholen will?

„Das Geld?“, frage ich unsicher. Er mustert mich, schaut mich von oben bis unten an, bis er einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zukommt. Fast automatisch trete ich einen nach hinten.

„Costia, nimmst du wieder Tabletten?“ meine Augen werden weit, ich versuche zu antworten, aber bekomme keinen vernünftigen Satz heraus. „Ich habe alles versucht, dass Titus deine Bilder ausstellt und wenn du das jetzt-“

„Nein Kane!“, unterbreche ich schnell und sammle mich. „Ich nehme nichts. Nur viel Stress. Beziehungsstress.“

„Okay. Dann schreib mir wenn du fertig bist.“

„Klar, okay.“

Ich verfolge mit meinen Blicken wie er die Straße entlanggeht, dann renne ich beinahe schon in die Wohnung. Es dauert ein paar Minuten bis mein Herzschlag sich beruhigt, bis mir deutlich wird, was passiert ist. Genervt schmeiße ich meine Tasche auf das Sofa, sie fällt allerdings an der anderen Seite wieder herunter, was einen lauten Knall nach sich zieht. Langsam trotte ich dort hin, dabei entdecke ich ein umgefallenes Bild. Meine Augen werden weit als ich es umdrehe, es ist gerade Mal zur Hälfte fertig, aber schon wunderschön.

Nachdem ich das Bild eine Zeitlang betrachtet habe gehe ich zum Kühlschrank und ziehe ein Bier hervor. Ich muss also ein Bild malen, so tun als sei ich Künstlerin, und es muss in zwei Monaten fertig sein, sonst kann ich das Geld nicht abheben. Ein Lachen entwischt meinen Lippen, was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?


	3. Chapter 3

Unbekannte Nummer  
Wo bist du?

Unbekannte Nummer  
Wir müssen reden.

Ich rolle mit den Augen, werfe Costias Handy aufs Bett und widme mich dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Nach der Dusche geht es mir definitiv besser, ich fühle mich frisch und kriege nur noch kleine Panikanfälle, wenn ich daran denke, auf was ich mich hier eingelassen habe. 

Gedankenversunken schiebe ich die Kleiderbügel hin und her, auf der Suche nach etwas Vernünftigem zum Anziehen. Nur in Unterwäsche und meinem schwarzen ACDC Shirt, mit immer noch nassen Haaren, durchsuche ich beinahe den ganzen Schrank, bis ich ein Geräusch höre. Das Blut gefriert in meinen Adern, als ich erkenne, dass es ein Schlüssel in einem Schloss ist.

„Shit!“ ich werfe meine Hände vor mein Gesicht, das hat gerade noch gefehlt, bestimmt ist der Freund wieder da. Wie aufgescheucht laufe ich hin und her, bis ich plötzlich eine Stimme höre.

„Costia?“ eine Frauenstimme. „Costia bist du da?“

Meine Augen werden weit, als ich zurück in das Schlafzimmer gehe und plötzlich eine Frau vor mir steht. Sie ist leicht gesagt die wohl schönste Frau die ich je gesehen habe. Sie hat lange, dunkle Haare, durchdringend, strahlende, grüne Augen und eine Kieferpartie wofür andere Morden würden. Dazu trägt sie einen schwarzen Anzug mit einem weißen Hemd – sie sieht aus wie eine Göttin.

„Hi.“, höre ich wieder diese melodische Stimme, die mich somit aus meinem Starren reißt.

„Hi.“, antworte ich unsicher.

„ACDC?“, fragt die Frau. In meinem Kopf setzt sich langsam alles zusammen, dass sie wohl Costias Freundin ist – feste Freundin. „Seit wann stehst du auf die?“

Langsam betritt die Frau das Schlafzimmer, ihre Schritte, ihre ganze Körperhaltung strahlt so eine Dominanz aus. In meinem Kopf gehe ich so viel Szenarien durch, mein Herz klopft wild. Dann aber kommt mir eine Idee, während ich eine Antwort herausstammle greife ich nach Costias Handy, gehe auf die Kontakte und dort steht nur ein Name mit dem Anfangsbuchstaben L: ‚Lexa‘.

„Ja ich- habe es ganz hinten im Schrank gefunden. Von früher.“ Lexa schaut mich skeptisch an, dabei steckt sie eine Hand in ihre Hosentasche. 

„Und wie war der Termin?“

„Termin?“, frage ich leise, meine Hände fangen schon an zu zittern, was ich verberge indem ich mein Kissen aufschlage.

„Mit Titus.“, antwortet Lexa und kommt weiter auf mich zu, Gott ich liebe ihre Stimme.

„Er war eh- ganz okay. Er gibt mir noch zwei Monate für das Bild. Mehr haben wir nicht besprochen.“ 

„Mehr nicht?“, fragt sie ungläubig. Ihr Blick ist so eindringlich, lässt mich nicht stillstehen, daher drängle mich an ihr vorbei, ich brauche Platz zum Atmen. 

„Nein, wirklich nicht.“

„Costia,“ in der Küche angekommen drehe ich mich um, dabei zupfe ich an meinem T-Shirt, ich habe für kurze Zeit vergessen, dass ich fast nichts trage. „was geht hier ab?“

„Viel.“, bringe ich wahrheitsgemäß heraus. Lexas Blick wird dunkler, ich weiß nicht einmal ob sie wütend ist oder besorgt.

„Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?“

„Eh,“ ich fahre durch meine nassen Haare, in der Hoffnung, dass dort keine pinken Spitzen mehr zu sehen sind. „ich war beim Friseur.“

„Sie sind länger.“ Lexa macht die ersten Knöpfe ihres Hemdes auf, ungewollt folge ich ihren Bewegungen.

„Sie sind nur nass.“, flüstere ich, die Dunkelhaarige kommt immer weiter auf mich zu. Als sie ihre Hand ausstreckt und mich anzufassen will, muss ich mich zusammenreißen um nicht auszuweichen. Schließlich ist sie meine Freundin – also Costias.

„Irgendwas ist anders.“

Meine Augen werden weit, ich bin kurz davor aufzufliegen. Mein Körper reagiert noch bevor ich es verhindern kann, ich schlinge meine Arme um ihren Hals und küsse sie. Für einen Moment zögert Lexa, aber dann küsst sie mich zurück. Mein Herz klopft hart gegen meine Brust, als ich ihr Hemd weiter aufknöpfe, während sie sich bereits ihr Jackett auszieht.

Unsere Küsse werden immer intensiver, es ist als hätten wir nie etwas anderes getan. In meinem Kopf schreit mich eine Stimme an warum ich es alles noch komplizierter mache, aber irgendetwas hat mich dazu gebracht, als wäre da eine Kraft die mich zu Lexa gezogen hat. 

Ihre Hände sind weich auf meiner Haut, als sie vorsichtig mein T-Shirt hochschiebt. Meine zitternden Hände sind an ihrer Hose angekommen, ich ziehe sie in einem Ruck runter. 

„Schlafzimmer.“, flüstert Lexa in dem Moment als sie mich hochhebt und aus ihrer Hose steigt. Ein peinlich lautes Stöhnen entwischt mir.

„Nein, genau hier!“

Ich greife hinter mich und auf den Küchentresen, der groß genug ist sodass ich sogar darauf liegen kann. Erst als ich mit dem kalten Material in Berührung komme spüre ich wie aufgeheizt mein Körper ist, wie erregt ich bereits bin und dass ich es nicht mehr erwarten kann. 

Lexas Hände sind überall, unsere Atmung wird immer schneller. Für eine Sekunde schauen wir uns an, ihren Blick kann ich nicht lesen, aber ich sehe wie erregt auch sie bereits ist. Schnell ziehe ich mein T-Shirt und meinen BH aus, während Lexa sich ihr Hemd abstreift. Mein Mund klappt auf, denn sie ist so unfassbar durchtrainiert, dass ich es gar nicht abwarten kann sie anzufassen.

„Leg‘ dich hin.“, stöhnt sie leise, aber dominant.

Eine Sekunde später liegt mein nackter Rücken auf dem kalten Material, ich stöhne auf. In Trance bekomme ich mit wie Lexa mir schnell noch meinen Slip auszieht, bevor sie sich über mich lehnt. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren küsst sie mich am Hals, fährt mit ihrer Hand über meine Oberschenkel, bis sie mich da berührt wo ich es brauche. Wieder stöhne ich, kneife die Augen zu und atme tief durch. Ich bin nur froh, dass sie die Unsicherheit, Verwirrung und Erregung in meinen Augen gerade nicht sehen kann.

Es braucht gerade Mal ein paar Minuten bis ihre gezielten Bewegungen mich nahe am Höhepunkt haben. Meine Nägel krallen sich in ihre Schulter, ich stöhne immer lauter und drücke mich ihren Fingern entgegen, die tief in mir sind. Noch nie hatte ich so unglaublichen Sex. Lexa kennt sich gut aus, sie küsst mich an Stellen die mich seufzen lassen, krümmt ihre Finger im richtigen Moment, sodass ich oft ein Schreien unterdrücken muss.

Als ich merke wie mein Orgasmus über mich hinwegfegt ziehe ich sie nah an mich heran, sogar ihr Name ist mir über die Lippen gerutscht. Erst nach einigen Momenten starre ich an die Zimmerdecke. Was mache ich hier nur? Und warum fühlt es sich so verdammt richtig an?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Am nächsten Morgen spüre ich einen starken Arm auf meinem Bauch. Ein Grinsen legt sich auf meine Lippen, ich fühle mich so sicher und beschützt. Es braucht eine ganze Minute bis mir einfällt wessen Arm es ist. Meine Augen werden weit, langsam befreie ich mich aus Lexas Griff, welche nur etwas nicht Verständliches im Schlaf murmelt. Ungewollt gleitet mein Blick ihren nackten Oberkörper entlang, wie kann man nur so schön sein?

Nachdem ich mich angezogen habe ziehe ich mein Handy hervor, natürlich habe ich so einige Nachrichten von Jasper. In einer Nachricht erklärt er mir, dass ein paar alte Freunde aus der Stadt eine Trauerfeier für mich organisiert haben. Ich rolle mit den Augen, denn schon seit über einem Jahr habe ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen, auch wenn sie mir früher die Welt bedeutet haben. Ich musste einfach weg.

Ich schicke Jasper einen kurzen Text, dass ich noch lebe, bevor ich langsam zur Tür schleiche. Auf dem Weg dorthin wickeln sich plötzlich zwei Arme um meine Hüfte. Ich schrecke zusammen, worauf ich Lexa leise Lachen höre, ein atemberaubendes Geräusch.

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragt sie, als sie mich sanft am Hals küsst.

„Eh- gut.“

„Gestern war unglaublich…“, ich stöhne nur meine Zustimmung, da mich ihre Küsse so ablenken. Ich wusste nie, dass ein paar zärtliche Berührungen so einen Effekt auf mich haben können. „Wie hast du das alles nur über zwei Jahre vor mir verstecken können?“

„Eh ich- ich wollte einkaufen.“, murmele ich, als mein Gehirn wieder wach wird und mir die Nachrichten von Jasper einfallen. „Kann ich dein Auto nehmen?“, frage ich als ich etwas Raum zwischen uns bringe.

„Wieso?“

Schnell trete ich weiter von Lexa weg, die mich mit ihren Berührungen wahnsinnig gemacht hat. Ich greife nach meiner Tasche, räuspere mich und drehe mich um. Das war ein Fehler, denn Lexa trägt nur einen Sport BH und eine kurze Shorts, ich muss mich dazu zwingen mich nicht zu verschlucken und wild zu husten.

„Ich finde meine Schlüssel nicht.“

„Oh, okay.“ Sie folgt mir zur Tür, wo ich schnell meinen Mantel überziehe – immer noch Costias Mantel. „Hast du da nachgeguckt wo sie immer sind?“

„Na klar“, ich rolle unbewusst mit den Augen, was Lexa ein Lächeln entlockt. Dann greift sie auf die kleine Kommode im Flur und zieht aus einer Schachtel einen Autoschlüssel, ich schlucke schwer. „Oh stimmt, sorry. Etwas durcheinander.“

Schnell greife ich nach dem Schlüssel, ich kann die Verwirrung in Lexas Augen sehen, aber hoffe darauf, dass sie nichts sagt. Gerade als ich die Tür öffnen will stoppt mich ihre Stimme wieder. 

„Costia, nimmst du wieder die Tabletten?“

Ach ja, Costias Tablettensucht. Im Badezimmer befindet sich eine ganze Sammlung von Medikamenten, wovon mindestens die Hälfte verschreibungspflichtig ist. Bei der Entdeckung habe ich gegrinst und ein paar eingesteckt. Ich bin zwar kein Junkie, aber ab und zu ein paar Bier und eine Tablette kann nicht schaden, oder?

„Nein.“, antworte ich selbstsicher. „Bis später Lexa.“

Noch bevor sie antworten kann reiße ich die Tür auf und knalle sie hinter mir zu. Das habe ich mir mit Sicherheit anders vorgestellt.

Meine gute Laune kommt wieder zurück als ich auf den Autoschlüssel drücke und ein nagelneuer, schwarzer BMW in der Einfahrt neben mir laut gibt. Lächelnd setze ich mich ans Steuer und ziehe mein Handy hervor, um nach der Adresse zu schauen die Jasper mir geschickt hat. Mal sehen wie eine Trauerfeier meiner ehemaligen Freunde für mich so aussieht.


	4. Chapter 4

„Ja ich bin mir sicher, vielen Dank.“ Nachdem ich aufgelegt habe schmeiße ich Costias Handy wütend durch das Auto.

Natürlich musste ich die Bank anrufen und ihnen sagen, dass ich das Geld doch nicht abheben möchte. Schon eine kurze Nachforschung von Jasper hat ergeben, dass dieser Titus keiner ist, mit dem man spielen sollte, und dann noch die Aufmerksamkeit so auf mich zu lenken wäre falsch. Schließlich will ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen – also in noch mehr als jetzt schon. 

Ich fahre mir durch meine Haare, rücke meine Sonnenbrille zurecht und schaue immer wieder mit dem Fernglas rüber auf die andere Seite des Wassers. Dort stehen ein paar meiner Freunde um ein Feuer, ein kleiner Kreis. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, sind da wirklich nur so wenige Leute die sich um mich kümmern? 

Noch immer wütend, dass ich das Geld nicht einfach so mitnehmen kann starte ich den Wagen, aber in dem Moment fliegt die Hintertür auf. Mein Herz rutscht mir in die Hose. Um mich herum ist nichts, nur eine alte, verlassene Hütte und die Natur. Innerlich schimpfe ich über Jasper, dass er meine Gedenkfeier an einem Kanal abhalten musste, und ich nun vermutlich von einem Irren getötet werde. 

„Costia!“ vor Schreck drehe ich mich um, vor mir sitzt eine Frau mit kurzen, roten Haaren und einer Sonnenbrille auf. „Wieso hast du mir nicht zurückgeschrieben? Wir hatten ein Treffen!“

„Eh- was?“, ich rutsche auf meinem Sitz weiter von ihr weg, mein ganzer Körper ist angespannt.

„Ich bin’s, Tanja! Und es geht um Bellamy, du wolltest uns sagen ob er etwas herausgefunden hat.“ Sie zieht ihre Sonnenbrille ab, mein Herz bleibt stehen. Denn sie sieht – wieder – genauso aus wie ich. Ich spüre wie alles vor meinen Augen verschwimmt. „…und die Dokumente, denkst du daran?“

„Was? Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe.“ Ich will aussteigen, aber sie greift an meinen Arm, sofort bleibe ich regungslos sitzen.

„Du weißt die Antworten Costia!“, beginnt sie erneut, erst jetzt erkenne ich auch einen Akzent, aber kann ihn in meiner Verwirrung nicht zuordnen.

„Nein, steig‘ aus, sofort!“ ich schlage wütend ihre Hand weg. Dann aber verändert sich ihr Blick, ich sehe sie genau an, wundere mich noch über die Ähnlichkeit, bis sie plötzlich flüstert.

„Du bist nicht Costia.“

Geschockt klappt mein Mund auf, ich will das verneinen, aber es kommt nichts heraus. Gerade als sie erneut etwas sagen will höre ich etwas an mir vorbeisausen, nehme wahr wie etwas die Frontscheibe durchdringt. Ein Schrei entgleitet mir als ich die Einschusswunde an Tanjas Stirn sehe, Blut tropft über ihr Gesicht.

„FUCK!“ schnell starte ich den Wagen, dabei ducke ich mich um weiteren Schüssen auszuweichen. „Fuck was ist das hier nur?“

Ohne wirklich zu schauen wo ich hinfahre gebe ich Vollgas, dabei höre ich weitere Schüsse, die mit der Frontscheibe kollidieren. Erst als ich auf einer Straße bin und die Schüsse aufhören atme ich tief durch, nehme etwas Nasses auf meiner Wange wahr. Langsam führe ich meine zitternde Hand dorthin, es ist Blut. Das Blut von Tanja. Meiner Schwester? Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und wähle die Einzige Nummer bei der ich weiß, dass ich dort immer Hilfe bekomme.

„Die Trauerfeier war öde.“, seufzt Jasper heraus. Meine Atmung ist noch immer hektisch, als ich an einem Waldstück weiter entfernt vom Kanal halte.

„Jas, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Das wirst du mir nie glauben.“

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ich habe schon viele Straftaten in meinem Leben begangen, aber keine dieser Art, mit diesem Ausmaß. Jasper und ich sitzen völlig erschöpft in seinem kleinen Loft, welches vollsteht mit Computern und jeder Menge Technik, wovon ich nicht mal die Hälfte begreife. Laute Musik läuft im Hintergrund, während wir abwechselnd an einem Joint ziehen und aus unseren Bierflaschen trinken.

„Und du bist sicher das klappt?“

„Clarke,“ Jasper setzt sich auf, seine Augen glasig. „glaub‘ mir, dort findet niemand die Leiche. Und meine Freunde kümmern sich um das Auto.“

„Hoffentlich Jas.“ Ich schlucke schwer, da die letzten Tage und Stunden mir schwer auf der Brust liegen. Costias Identität anzunehmen, zu erfahren, dass es Leute gibt die genauso aussehen wie ich, ständig unter Druck zu stehen und Zeugin eines Mordes zu sein, das alles wird mir nun so richtig klar. „Ich habe mir meine Rückkehr anders vorgestellt.“

Jasper sieht mich nun ernst an, aber er lässt die Aussage so stehen. Im nächsten Moment werden wir vom lauten Piepen eines Handys erschreckt. Schon mit dem Ton bekannt greife ich in meine Tasche und nach Costias Handy.

Unbekannte Nummer  
Wir wissen alles. Wir können dir helfen! Du musst uns nur treffen.

Unbekannte Nummer  
Costia hätte das auch gewollt. 

Ich runzle die Stirn, diese Personen haben Costia wohl gekannt, was auch nicht ausschließt, dass sie mich auffliegen lassen können. Seufzend lasse ich es zu, dass Jasper mir das Handy aus der Hand nimmt. Während er die Nachrichten liest ziehe ich nochmal extra lang an dem Joint und lehne mich dann zurück. Das wirklich einzig Positive der letzten Zeit war Lexa, auch wenn das noch so bescheuert klingt.

„Du solltest hingehen.“ Jasper hält mir das Handy hin, eine weitere Nachricht mit einer Adresse. „Was auch immer hier abgeht, ich bin sicher diese Person weiß mehr.“

„Ach ja,“ ich stehe auf, greife nach meiner Flasche und bringe sie in die kleine Küche. „und was wenn es der ist, der auf mich geschossen hat?“

„Dann schießt du zurück!“ irritiert drehe ich mich zu Jasper, der breit grinst, das bedeutet nie etwas Gutes. Er greift unter sein kleines Sofa, wobei er beinahe vorne über kippt. „Ich hab‘ was für dich.“

„Oh bitte nicht Jas-“

„Sei still.“

Geschockt schaue ich auf die Waffe in der Schachtel, ich schlucke schwer. Klar kann ich mit Waffen umgehen, früher haben wir sie zum Schutz ständig mit uns rumgetragen.

Zaghaft ziehe ich die schwarze 9mm Pistole aus der Verpackung, schnell bekomme ich wieder ein Gefühl dafür. Nach ein paar Sekunden atme ich tief durch, erst jetzt fällt mir auf wie nüchtern ich in den letzten Minuten plötzlich geworden bin. 

„Pass‘ auf dich auf Clarke.“, sagt Jasper, als er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückt und mich fest in den Arm nimmt.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Ruhig bleiben, du schaffst das…“, flüstere ich mir immer wieder selbst zu. „Das alles ist verrückt aber du schaffst das.“ Ich hole nochmal tief Luft, bevor ich aus Jaspers Auto steige und die Waffe dabei unauffällig hinten in meinen Gürtel stecke.

Mein Blick schweift umher, ich bin in einem anderen Stadtteil, der aussieht als würden hier nur Hausfrauen und Mütter mit ihren Männern wohnen, die alle samt Geschäftsmänner sind. Es ist klischeehaft und wie aus einem Film. Das Haus vor mir sieht nicht anders aus, ein weißer Gartenzaun und eine Doppelgarage, auf die ich langsam zugehe. 

So leise wie es nur geht schleiche ich in den Garten, in der Hoffnung ungesehen zu einem Fenster zu gelangen und vielleicht einen Blick auf die Person erhaschen zu können, die mir diese Nachrichten geschrieben hat. Mein Herz hämmert gegen meine Brust als ich ein leises Klicken hinter mir höre, sofort erkenne ich das Geräusch und weiß, dass eine Waffe auf mich gerichtet ist. 

„Wag‘ es nicht.“, droht die Person, gerade als ich den Versuch starten wollte nach meiner eigenen Waffe zu greifen. 

Sekunden danach werde ich nach vorne geschubst, sodass ich gegen die Garagenwand falle, kurz darauf ist meine Waffe aus meinem Gürtel verschwunden. Unterwürfig hebe ich meine Hände langsam über meinen Kopf.

„Bitte erschieß‘ mich nicht.“

„Wieso sollte ich?“ ich kneife die Augenbrauen zusammen, ganz langsam drehe ich mich mit erhobenen Händen um. „Und wehe du schreist jetzt, meine Kinder schlafen.“

Inzwischen sollte ich mich daran gewöhnt haben, aber auch jetzt klappt mein Mund auf als ich eine exakte Kopie von mir vor mir stehen sehe. Allerdings mit einem Pony und genau diesen Hausfrau-Klamotten, die ich in dieser Gegend erwartet hatte. Meine Lippen verziehen sich automatisch zu einem Grinsen.

„Was lachst du? Findest du das hier lustig?“ ich schüttle schnell mit dem Kopf. „Gut, jetzt komm‘ rein, es ist verdammt kalt.“

Mein Körper entspannt sich, als wir in das warme Haus treten. Unauffällig schaue ich mich um, hier schreit alles Vorstadtfamilie, von der großen Couch auf der Spielsachen liegen bis hin zu den altmodischen Vorhängen.

„Mein Name ist Hanna, und du bist nicht Costia.“ Die Blonde verschränkt ihre Arme und schaut mich düster an. „Wer bist du?“

„Mein Gott Hanna,“ ich schrecke hoch bei der Stimme aus einem anderen Raum. „Gib‘ ihr Luft zum Atmen.“

Mein Blick fliegt zur Seite, und das hat mir den Rest gegeben. Verschwommen sehe ich eine Frau identisch zu mir mit Brille, blonden, hochgesteckten Haaren und einem Handy in der Hand. Ich höre dumpf wie sie sich als Chloe vorstellt, bevor alles schwarz wird vor meinen Augen.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Clarke, bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher Jas!“, antworte ich wütend. Wütend über mich selbst, über diesen Fehler, die ganze Situation. „Es ist nur auf ein Stäbchen pinkeln, das kriege ich wohl noch hin.“

„Okay, beruhige dich, wir kriegen das hin.“ Jasper kommt auf mich zu, aber ich sehe das Mitleid in seinen Augen und drücke ihn weg.

„Ach ja?“ ich schnaufe verächtlich, auch weil mein Körper mich betrügt und sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden. „Ich bin schwanger Jas! Abby wird das nie erlauben! Ich muss mit Sicherheit ausziehen!“

„Hey, hey, hey,“ mein Bruder ist passend an meiner Seite als die Emotionen zu viel werden und ich zusammensacke. „wir schaffen das, ich schwöre es dir.“ Alles vor meinen Augen ist verschwommen, bis ich nur noch Dunkelheit sehe-

„Clarke!“, ich reiße die Augen auf und schaue direkt in Dunkelblau. „Geht’s wieder? Du bist ohnmächtig geworden.“ Schnell setze ich mich auf und schaue mich um. Vor mir stehen zwei Frauen die aussehen wie ich, ach stimmt, da war ja was.

„Entschuldigt, ich-“

„Schon gut,“ unterbricht die mit der Brille mich und zwinkert mir zu, ich erinnere mich wieder daran, dass sie Chloe heißt. „Das passiert bestimmt öfter.“

Ich blinzle nur und schaue sie sprachlos an. Es ist ein paar Sekunden still, bis Hanna mit den Augen rollt und genervt durchatmet. Langsam setze ich mich auf und fasse mir an den Hinterkopf, der verdammt weh tut, vermutlich weil ich ungebremst gefallen bin.

„Kann mir vielleicht jemand erzählen was hier los ist?“

„Aber klar doch süße,“ grinst Chloe. „dafür sind wir doch hier.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Also nochmal zusammengefasst,“ beginne ich mit zitternder Stimme. „wir sind Klone. Dieses Institut ‚Azgeda‘ hat uns erschaffen, um mit unseren Genen herum zu experimentieren.“ Ich stoppe und schaue zu Chloe, die mir aufmunternd zunickt. „Und von uns gibt es noch viel mehr? Und sie wollen uns umbringen?“

„Ja, um ihre kleinen Experimente zu verstecken. Wie viele genau wissen wir nicht. Aber du Clarke, steckst nun mittendrin, dadurch dass du Costias Identität übernommen hast.“

„Und wieso?“, frage ich verwirrt, viel zu viele Informationen in den letzten Minuten lassen mein Gehirn nicht vernünftig arbeiten. 

„Costia war da an etwas dran. Es geht um diesen Kunsthändler Bellamy Blake, er kennt Leute im Institut und wollte mehr herausfinden.“ Chloe stoppt, zieht sich ihre Bluse zurecht und sieht mich eindringlich an. „Du hast Lexa kennengelernt, oder?“

Ungewollt beiße ich mir auf die Lippe, denn schon die Gedanken an unsere gemeinsame Nacht lassen mich beinahe wieder feucht werden. Die beiden vor mir können mich wohl gut lesen, denn Hanna fängt an zu lachen, sogar Chloe grinst. Gedemütigt nicke ich und beschäftige mich mit einem Stift, der auf den ganzen Unterlagen vor mir liegt. So verwirrend es auch ist, ich bin verdammt froh, dass ich die beiden getroffen habe und dass sie sich so gut auskennen.

„Sie ist dein Monitor.“

„Mein was?“

„Dein Überwacher, Clarke.“ Wirft Hanna dieses Mal an, die sich eigentlich die ganze Zeit lang nicht eingemischt hat. „Diese Überwacher kommen von Azgeda, sie passen auf uns auf, geben an das Institut durch wie es uns geht, physisch und psychisch.“

„Also ist sie der Feind?“ ich versuche unauffällig das Gesicht zu verziehen, aber nach einem Blick in Chloes mitfühlende Augen seufze ich.

„Es ist sehr viel komplizierter als das…“, erklärt sie dann. Sie rückt sich die Brille zurecht und reicht mir einen Zettel herüber. „Hier siehst du Hannas und mein Monitor.“ Erschrocken schaue ich hoch. „Bei Hanna ist es ihr Ehemann, Caleb. Bei mir meine Freundin Beca. Und der Rest ist erstmal nicht wichtig.“

„Ich bin verwirrt-“

„Das sieht man.“ Unterbricht Hanna mich, ich rolle mit den Augen, bevor ich ihr einen bösen Blick zuwerfen. Sie erwidert den allerdings nur genauso intensiv.

„Wenn sie alle unsere Feinde sind, warum geht es dann hauptsächlich um Lexa?“

„Beca und Caleb sind in alles eingeweiht. Sie arbeiten zwar mit Azgeda zusammen, aber sie sind auf unserer Seite. Sollten wir einen Schritt gegen das Institut wagen wären sie dabei.“ Ich nicke, versuche alles schnell zu verarbeiten.

„Und Costia und Lexa…“, beginne ich, dabei schaue ich unsicher zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her, die sich ebenfalls einen kurzen Blick zuwerfen.

„Costia hat bemerkt, dass Lexa etwas zu verbergen hat.“, klärt Chloe mich langsam auf. „Sie trifft sich mit Leuten die wir nicht kennen, oder auch mit Bellamy Blake, deshalb hat Costia ihn kontaktiert. Lexa versteckt Dokumente vor ihr- ich mein sie hat welche versteckt.“ Sie runzelt die Stirn, bevor sie den wohl vorhandenen Schmerz über Costias Tod abschüttelt und fortfährt. „Wir haben Lexa nicht eingeweiht aus Angst, dass sie viel tiefer im Institut drin steckt als wir wissen. Und niemand darf herausfinden, dass wir Klone uns kennen und voneinander wissen.“

„Also im Prinzip besteht mein Job nun daraus weiter Costia zu spielen und Lexa an der Nase herumzuführen bis ihr mehr herausgefunden habt.“

„Ja Blondi, exakt.“, antwortet Hanna trocken.

„Du bist auch blond, weißt du.“, ich schaue sie irritiert an, bis Chloe uns unterbricht.

„Okay Leute, wir sollten Nummern austauschen. Und denk dran Clarke, du musst noch ein Bild zu Ende malen.“

„Wie wisst ihr davon?!“

Chloe grinst breit, bevor sie ihren Computer schließt und alle Dokumente wieder einpackt. Ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass sie der Kern dieser ganzen Sache ist, in meinen Augen ist sie ein Genie. Als sie mir gesagt hat was sie studiert hat konnte ich nur Nicken, weil ich es nicht einmal richtig verstanden habe, irgendwas Wissenschaftliches.

„Wie schon gesagt, wir haben unsere Quellen. Und das ist auch zu deinem Besten, so wissen wir immer wo du bist.“

„Ja, sehr beruhigend.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen, bevor ich Chloe zur Haustür folge. Kurz bevor wir das Haus verlassen bleibe ich eingefroren stehen. „Eine Frage noch, wie zum Teufel soll ich malen, ich bin keine Künstlerin!“

„Lass‘ dir was einfallen.“

Ja, sehr hilfreich…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Hey baby.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu.

„Hi Lexa.“

Langsam lege ich meinen Mantel ab und folge dem anscheinend einzigen Licht in der Wohnung. Als ich um die Ecke biege sehe ich drei große Kerzen auf dem Küchentisch stehen. Dort sitzt auch Lexa, sie sieht aus als würde sie gerade von der Arbeit kommen – Eventmanagerin, wie ich vorhin gelernt habe – noch immer in Hemd und Anzugshose.

„Was ist das alles?“, frage ich, dabei kann ich das Grinsen nicht von meinen Lippen wischen. 

„Ich dachte wir machen uns mal wieder einen schönen Abend. Ich habe dein Lieblingsessen gemacht.“ 

„Oh, eh-“, stammele ich um Zeit zu gewinnen. „das ist lieb von dir.“

Meine Tasche landet in dem Moment auf dem Tisch als Lexa einen Arm um mich legt. Ich muss meine Emotionen herunterschlucken, wie warm sich ihre Haut anfühlt, wie geborgen ich mich fühle.

„Ich hab‘ dich vermisst.“ 

Nach einem kurzen Kuss auf meine Haare lässt sie von mir ab, ich atme leise tief durch. Als Lexa gerade nicht hinschaut lasse ich meinen Blick durch die Küche schweifen, der Tisch ist gedeckt, dazu steht eine einzelne Rose in einer Vase zwischen den Kerzen. Das passende Kerzenlicht lässt es furchtbar romantisch wirken, sodass ich mich schlagartig wieder daran erinnere, dass Lexa das nicht für mich macht – sondern für Costia.

„Hast du Hunger?“

„Na klar.“

Nervös beobachte ich wie die Dunkelhaarige den Ofen aus stellt und ihn öffnet. Sofort umgibt mich der Duft von Pizza, ich atme erleichtert durch, denn zum Glück ist es nichts was ich nicht mag, das wäre schwierig geworden. Pizza hingegen liebe ich über alles.

„Selbst gemacht.“, fügt Lexa hinzu, als sie das Blech auf den Tisch stellt. „Bereit?“

Ich bin so gefangen in ihren Augen, die mich liebevoll anstrahlen, dass ich nur nicken kann. Wie ein Gentleman rückt sie mir den Stuhl zurecht und schüttet mir etwas Wein ein, bevor sie sich mir gegenübersetzt.

„Danke Lexa,“ beginne ich überwältigt, so etwas hat nie jemand für mich gemacht. „das ist perfekt.“ Sie schenkt mir ein atemberaubendes Lächeln, bevor wir beginnen zu essen.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Wie war dein Tag?“ Lexas Stimme wirft mir aus meinen Gedanken. Ich drehe mich von der schönen Aussicht aus dem Fenster in ihrem Arm um und schaue in dieses faszinierende Grün.

„Ganz okay. Ich war einkaufen… in der Galerie. Liebe Grüße von Titus.“ Lexa lacht leise.

„Er mag mich nicht, das wissen wir beide. Aber danke für den Versuch.“ Langsam beugt sie sich runter und drückt mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Machst du mir meinen Drink während ich dusche? Und danach können wir weiterreden?“

„Gerne.“, antworte ich, wofür ich einen weiteren Kuss bekomme.

Erst als Lexa aus dem Raum ist werden meine Augen weit, was zum Teufel ist ‚ihr Drink‘? Schnell greife ich nach meinem Handy und wähle Chloes Nummer. Es dauert ein paar Momente aber dann höre ich die allzu bekannte Stimme.

„Ja bitte?“

„Was ist Lexas Drink?“ ich höre ein rascheln und kichern, worauf ich mit den Augen rolle.

„Ihr Drink?“, fragt Chloe dann irritiert.

„Ja, sie ist duschen und meinte ich soll ihr ‚ihren Drink‘ machen. Was zum Teufel trinkt sie?“

„Okay, erstmal Schluss mit den Kraftausdrücken.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um sie nicht anzumeckern. „Und zweitens, keine Ahnung. Ich meine, wir haben viele Informationen, aber das nicht.“

„Oh fuck.“, antworte ich, was ein seufzen von Chloe nach sich zieht. 

„Okay also, Lexa ist eine Businessfrau, mit den Anzügen und all dem.“

„Ich weiß Chloe.“, unterbreche ich genervt. Leise laufe ich zur Hausbar und schaue auf die verschiedenen Flaschen, dabei werde ich nur noch nervöser, weil es eine so große Auswahl gibt.

„Ich tippe auf sowas wie Bourbon, vielleicht mit etwas gemixt. Meistens Cola – versuch‘ das.“

Keine fünf Minuten später, und gerade als ich aufgelegt habe, höre ich Lexa zurück in den Raum kommen. Ich stehe mit dem Rücken zu ihr und wische über den Tresen, dabei wippt mein Fuß nervös auf und ab. Aufmerksam höre ich dabei zu, wie sie nach dem Glas greift und einen Schluck trinkt.

„Danke Cos,“ ich lasse den Atem heraus, den ich angehalten habe. „er ist perfekt.“

Hinter mir kann ich ihre Präsenz spüren, ich drehe mich um und schaue Lexa in ihre perfekten Augen. Mein Blick gleitet kurz darauf an ihr herunter, wer kann es mir verübeln, denn sie trägt nur ein enges T-Shirt und Shorts.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“

„Fuck ja.“ Meine Augen werden weit, Lexa tritt einen Schritt zurück und sieht mich geschockt an. „Ich meine, ja auf jeden Fall.“

Sie grinst noch, bevor sie sich ihr Glas schnappt und sich aufs Sofa setzt. Erst nachdem ich meinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle habe und mir sicher bin, dass ich die Dunkelhaarige nicht gleich anspringe, setze ich mich neben sie. 

Im Fernsehen läuft irgendein Film, aber das bekommen wir gar nicht mit. Ich sitze noch nicht ganz, da liegt Lexas Arm um mich und ihre Lippen auf meinen. Lächelnd drücke ich sie nach hinten, bis wir auf dem Sofa liegen. 

Dabei beachte ich gar nicht ihr Glas, aus dem nicht mehr als ein Schluck fehlt.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Jasper verdammt, mach‘ auf!“, brülle ich und schlage immer wieder gegen die Tür seines Lofts. Endlich höre ich etwas, die Tür fliegt auf und mein Bruder steht nur in einem Bademantel vor mir.

„Oh Gott, bedeck‘ dich.“ Ich halte meine Augen zu, als ich sehe wie verdammt kurz der Bademantel ist.

„Was denn, du kommst doch unangemeldet.“

„Es sind zwei Wochen und es wird nicht einfacher Jas.“, beginne ich, aber mir stockt der Atem als ich eine weitere Person im Loft entdecke. 

„Das ist Monty, mein Freund.“, erklärt Jasper, der um mich herumgeht, sofort kneife ich wieder die Augen zu. „Und keine Sorge, er weiß alles.“

„BITTE WAS?“ geschockt schaue ich zu den beiden Männern, die sich die Ohren zuhalten. „Du hast ihm alles- was- spinnst du?“

„Okay, nicht hyperventilieren,“ Jasper kommt langsam auf mich zu, weil er wohl sieht wie wütend ich bin. „er ist genauso ein Nerd wie ich, er kennt sich aus. Ja, Tatsache ist er konnte sich schon in Azgedas System hacken.“

Ich starre ihn nur weiterhin ungläubig an, denn neue Personen einzuweihen ist gefährlich, vor allem für die angesprochenen Personen. Als ich Hanna erzählt habe, dass ich Jasper von der Klon-Sache erzählt habe, hat sie mich mit einem Messer durch ihren ganzen Garten gejagt. Nur durch meine Fitness und einen mehr als uneleganten Sprung über den Zaun konnte ich der Wut der Blonden entkommen.

Mein Blick gleitet wieder zu Monty, er scheint wohl asiatisch zu sein, hat liebe Augen und schenkt mir ein kleines Lächeln. Ich weiß wenn mein Bruder ihn mag kann er kein schlechter Mensch sein, dennoch bin ich skeptisch. 

„Wir haben also neue Informationen für Chloe besorgt.“, jetzt landet mein Blick wieder auf Jasper, der sich zum Glück etwas Anständiges angezogen hat.

„Du redest mit Chloe?“

„Na klar.“ Seufzend lasse ich mich aufs Sofa fallen. „Ich mache uns Mimosas.“, fügt Jasper dann lächelnd hinzu, da er mir wohl ansieht wie fertig ich bin. 

Ich kann quasi fühlen wie das alles zu viel für mein Gehirn wird. Die Sache mit den Klonen, die überall auf der Welt herumlaufen und genauso aussehen wie ich. Dann Lexa, für die ich immer und immer mehr Gefühle entwickle. Nicht zu vergessen meine vielen Versuche endlich malen zu lernen, Kunst zu lernen, wovon ich absolut nichts verstehe. Tatsächlich muss ich aber zugeben, dass es überraschender weise Spaß macht. 

„Also, wie läuft es mit Lexa?“ in Zeitlupe drehe ich meinen Kopf zu Jasper. „Fickst du sie noch immer regelmäßig?“ Noch bevor er weiterreden kann werfe ich meinen Schlüssel nach ihm, dem er aber gekonnt ausweicht.

Im selben Augenblick fliegt die Tür auf, zwei Köpfe schauen um die Ecke, ich stöhne frustriert.

„Ich sag‘ doch hier sind wir richtig.“, erklärt Chloe stolz, Hanna folgt ihr mit einem Augenrollen und einem Blick der sagt ‚sei bloß ruhig‘.

„Oh schön, jetzt ist es eine Party.“, wirft Jasper sarkastisch ein, aber alle ignorieren ihn.

„Wow fuck, okay!“ wir alle schauen zu Monty, der sich geschockt an die Brust fasst. „Das ist wirklich mal ein Anblick.“

„Wer ist das?“, fragt Hanna, die sich ihre Jacke abstreift und eine blaue Jeans zusammen mit einer Bluse und einem pinken Bolero trägt, ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Mein Freund. Derjenige der euch die Infos besorgt hat, also seid nett zu ihm.“

Grinsend beobachte ich wie Hanna den armen Jungen nur mustert, während Chloe ihm die Hand gibt und ihn freundlich fragt, woher er all sein Wissen hat. Jasper erscheint in nächstem Moment vor mir, schnell reiße ich ihm ein Glas aus der Hand und trinke es halb leer. Das kann ein langer Tag werden.


	6. Chapter 6

„Okay jetzt mal ernsthaft!“, zum gefühlt 100. Mal rolle ich heute schon mit den Augen, aber das stoppt Hanna nicht. Sie hatte den ein oder anderen Drink zu viel und sitzt nun mit erhobenem Zeigefinger vor Monty, welcher sie unsicher ansieht. „Wer von uns ist die Heißeste?“

„Du weißt, dass ich schwul bin, oder?“

„Okay genug Hanna, lass ihn in Ruhe.“ Die Blonde macht einen Schmollmund, aber nachdem Monty ihr zuzwinkert grinst sie zufrieden. „So sehr ich dieses Treffen auch genieße, aber ich muss los.“, sage ich und erhebe mich langsam. 

„Ah zu Lexa hm.“ Vor Schreck fällt mir meine Jacke wieder aus der Hand, sie fällt auf den Tisch und kippt mein zum Glück leeres Glas um, ich atme genervt durch.

„Ja Jas, zu Lexa.“, antworte ich, räuspere mich und will zur Tür gehen, aber falsch gedacht.

„Wie läuft es zwischen euch?“ ich drehe mich zu Chloe, die auf einem Barhocker sitzt und mich breit grinsend ansieht.

„Normal denke ich. Gut. Ich weiß nicht.“

„Hmmm…“

„Fuck you Jasper!“

„Okay, okay. Ich mein‘ ja nur. Jeder hier sieht es Clarke, vielleicht solltest du dir mal Gedanken machen.“ 

Weil ich genau weiß, dass er recht hat, schüttle ich abweisend mit dem Kopf. Wenn ich das alles zulassen würde, all meine Gefühle und Gedanken, dann würde ich mich doch tatsächlich in den Feind verlieben. Oder es zugeben – verliebt habe ich mich schon. Da ich aber nie ein Mensch der Konfrontation war und lieber weggelaufen bin, mache ich das auch jetzt nicht anders.

„Wir sehen uns Leute.“, sage ich leiser als gewollt, bevor ich die Tür hinter mir zuziehe.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Einen wunderschönen Tag, mit strahlendblauem Himmel, und ich sehe aus als hätten wir Winter. In meinem langen Mantel stehe ich zusammen mit Jasper vor dem Haus, in dem ich aufgewachsen bin. Es brodeln so viele Gefühle in mir drin, denn ich weiß nicht wie Abby auf mich reagieren wird.

Ich bekomme gar nicht die Chance weiter nachzudenken, denn als die Tür auffliegt kollidiert Sekunden danach eine flache Hand mit meiner Wange. Schwer atmend schaue ich zu meiner Pflegemutter, die Tränen in den Augen hat, ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln, und den Schlag habe ich verdient.

„Dürfen wir reinkommen und das Drama drinnen weiterführen?“, fragt Jasper, während er mich bereits hinter sich her ins Haus zieht.

Minuten voller Schweigen später sitzen wir am Holztisch in der Küche, alle mit einem Kaffee in der Hand. Ich bin glücklich darüber, dass die beiden mir die Zeit geben mich zu sammeln, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass Abby am liebsten explodieren würde.

„Es tut mir leid…“, flüstere ich, ohne aufzuschauen. „Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter, ich musste nur weg von hier.“ 

„Clarke, wir waren alle immer für dich da!“ Abby ist wütend, ihre Stimme laut. „Und anstatt dir helfen zu lassen bist du über Nacht einfach weggelaufen. Dann täuschst du deinen Tod vor – was zum Teufel ist los?“

„Es war wegen- wegen dem Typen.“ Zur Unterstützung schaue ich zu meinem Bruder, welcher ruhig nickt. „Der von dem ich schwanger war, er hat mich gesucht und bedroht, deshalb habe ich meinen Tod vorgetäuscht.“

Wieder folgt eine Phase in der nur Stille herrscht. Innerlich bete ich nur, dass Abby mir die Geschichte glaubt. Was dann aber folgt, damit hat sicher niemand gerechnet. Unsere Mutter fängt an zu lachen, so ehrlich, dass ich sie nur anstarren kann. Als sie sich beruhigt hat zieht sie ihr Handy hervor, ich will sie schon anmeckern dafür, dass sie mich auslacht, da zeigt sie mir ein Bild – von Costia. Dann ein weiteres – Chloe.

„Ich weiß Bescheid Clarke.“ Mein Mund klappt auf, ich bin sicher Jasper sieht ähnlich aus. „Das ist auch der Grund warum ich so besorgt war. Soweit ich weiß hat Azgeda noch keine Ahnung von dir.“ Ich nicke, unfähig Worte zu formen.

„Du wusstest die ganze Zeit davon, all die Jahre?!“, bringt Jasper schrill und dramatisch heraus wie immer. „Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?“ 

„Ich wollte dich beschützen Clarke, nach der Fehlgeburt-“ sie stoppt, meine Brust schnürt sich zu und ich umgreife meine Tasse fester. Da ist es, das Thema was ich so lange wie möglich vermieden habe, worüber ich versuche nicht nachzudenken. „Sorry.“

„Schon gut.“ Meine Stimme ist rau und mit Emotionen beladen, ich räuspere mich und setze mich aufrecht hin. „Aber, wenn du es weißt… ich denke dann sollten wir reden.“

„Ja, das sollten wir, kleine.“

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Fuck scheiß Ding! Fuck!“, wütend schmeiße ich den Pinsel durchs Zimmer, welches ich zur Vorsicht komplett mit Folie ausgelegt habe.

Vor mir ist die Leinwand, auf der ich zum wiederholten Male versuche das nachzumalen, was Costia auf ihrer Leinwand angefangen hat. Immer wieder scheitere ich, vor allem weil meine Gedanken komplett woanders sind. Eigentlich müsste ich mehr als glücklich sein, Abby weiß von allem, sie ist eingeweiht, hat mir verziehen und ist somit eine weitere Stütze in meinem Leben. Aber statt vor Freude zu singen schaue ich auf das Bild vor mir und seufze – nur noch fünf Wochen.

„Cos?“ ich schrecke hoch. „Wo bist du?“

„Eh hier!“ schnell laufe ich aus dem Zimmer, wobei ich zu allem Überfluss noch über meine eigenen Schuhe stolpere. „Sekunde Schatz.“

Nachdem ich es tatsächlich geschafft habe unverletzt aus dem Zimmer zu kommen treffe ich Lexa im Wohnzimmer, welche mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Briefe in ihrer Hand schaut. Sie setzt an um etwas zu sagen, aber als sie zu mir schaut bleiben ihre Worte im Hals stecken.

„Du hast gemalt.“ Ich schaue an mir herunter, mein weißes T-Shirt ist voller Farbe. „In deinem Zimmer?“

„Eh ja,“ ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. „danke nochmal, dass du das eingerichtet hast gestern.“

„Gerne.“ Lächelnd kommt sie auf mich zu, legt die Briefe weg und knöpft ihr Hemd auf, ich schlucke meine Erregung herunter. „Kommst du denn voran?“

„Ja.“

„Gut.“ Lexa drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Dann kann ich dich ohne schlechtes Gewissen zum Essen einladen?“

„Essen?“, frage ich unsicher, in diesem Moment knurrt mein Magen. Verräter.

„Ja Essen, wir gehen in dieses italienische Restaurant was du so liebst. Wie heißt das noch gleich?“ meine Augen werden weit, ich spüre wie sich jeder Muskel in mir anspannt, angestrengt versuche ich mich an diese Information zu erinnern. „Luigi’s, oder?“

„Ja, genau!“, platzt es aus mir heraus, glücklich, dass sie sich selbst erinnert hat. „Ich dusche schnell, also… bis gleich.“

Während ich aus dem Raum gehe spüre ich Lexas Blicke auf mir. Dieses Mal gibt es mir allerdings ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit, wie lang wird das noch gut gehen?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Pfeifend laufe ich durch die Wohnung, laute Musik dröhnt aus den Boxen, meine Laune könnte nicht besser sein. Erst als es an der Tür klopft stelle ich die Musik aus und versuche mir das breite Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, alles andere würde nur einen dummen Spruch von Jasper nach sich ziehen. 

„Hi bitch.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen, als Jasper an mir vorbeigeht schlage ich ihm leicht auf den Hinterkopf.

„Selbst bitch.“

Mein Bruder lässt seinen langen Mantel unbeirrt aufs Sofa fallen und schaut sich aufmerksam um. Heute trägt er ein Oberteil welches den Namen nicht mal verdient hat, es besteht quasi nur aus einem kleinen Netzteil. 

„Also, Monty hat mir diese zwei Kameras gegeben.“

„Die sind aber klein.“ Irritiert schaue ich auf die kleinen Knöpfe in seiner Hand.

„Das ist der Sinn hinter einer Überwachungskamera, weißt du.“

„Jas, leg einfach los.“

Während er sich umschaut und einen Platz sucht, wo wir die Kameras anbringen können, öffne ich uns bereits zwei Bier. Die Überwachung war Chloes Idee, sodass wir, falls Lexa mal Leute hier trifft, alles mitbekommen. In den letzten Tagen habe ich immer wieder Bilder geschickt bekommen von meiner Freundin – eh Costias Freundin – wo sie sich sowohl mit Leuten von Azgeda getroffen hat, als auch mit völlig fremden. 

„Wie war es gestern?“

„Hm?“ schnell drehe ich mich von Jasper weg, damit er mein Lächeln nicht sieht.

„Oh komm‘ schon Clarkie, ich kenne dich. Deine ganze Körpersprache schreit ‚ich wurde gebumst‘.“

„Gott, Jasper.“

„Erzähl‘ schon!“ ich hole nochmal tief Luft, bevor ich mich zu ihm drehe.

„Es war wunderschön. Ein Traumdate um ehrlich zu sein.“ Jasper nickt, während er ein paar Bilder abnimmt und die Wände inspiziert. „Sie sah so heiß aus in dem Anzug…,“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf um die schmutzigen Gedanken loszuwerden. „Wir waren in diesem italienischen Restaurant, und sie war so zuvorkommend, hat mich zum Lachen gebracht, alles was man sich wünscht.“

„Sprichst jetzt du oder deine Vagina?“ ich schweige, worauf er lauf loslacht. „Ich wusste ihr habt es getrieben.“

„Gut haben wir, okay?“, ich verschränke die Arme und lasse mich auf einen Stuhl fallen, Jasper grinst vor sich hin. „Sie ist verdammt gut okay? Und- und ich- es fühlt sich einfach gut an.“

„Ja, hab’s verstanden. So, alles angebracht!“

Irritiert schaue ich von ihm zu der Wand, es ist wohl mehr Zeit vergangen als ich gedacht hatte. Mir steigt Hitze in die Wangen, denn ich habe wohl zu sehr an Lexa und gestern Abend gedacht. Mein Bruder wirft mir einen verständnisvollen Blick zu, aber in dem Moment hören wir etwas an der Haustür.

„Fuck! Versteck‘ dich!“, rufe ich und reiße Jasper schnell ins Schlafzimmer.

„Was macht sie hier?“

„Ich weiß es nicht!“, flüstere ich dieses Mal. „Sie sollte eigentlich ab heute auf Geschäftsreise sein. Warte hier und sei leise!“ 

„Ab-“ ohne abzuwarten knalle ich die Schranktür zu, ziehe mein Oberteil zurecht und treffe Lexa im Wohnzimmer.

„Oh hey baby. Ich dachte du bist in der Galerie.“ Sie runzelt die Stirn, aber ich kontere schnell.

„Und ich dachte du bist auf Geschäftsreise.“ Lexa schenkt mir ihr provokantes Lächeln, ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und schaue auf den Boden. 

„Habe etwas vergessen, bin gleich wieder da.“

Nervös höre ich wie sie im Schlafzimmer verschwindet, aber zum Glück macht sie nur ein paar Kommoden auf. Als sie zurückkommt gleitet mein Blick ihren Körper herunter, Gott ich werde sie vermissen. Lexa scheint den Blick aber gesehen zu haben, denn als unsere Blicke sich treffen sind ihre Augen dunkler als sonst, ich greife mir selbst fest in mein Handgelenk um mich zusammenzureißen.

„Gut, ich bin dann weg.“ Auch ihre Stimme ist dunkler als sonst, ich nicke und folge ihr zur Tür. „Ich werde dich vermissen.“

„Wie sehr?“, provoziere ich, ohne wirklich einen Gedanken darüber zu verlieren, was ich hier gerade tue. Ich liebe es wenn wir so spielerisch miteinander umgehen, einfach flirten. 

„Hmmm… so sehr.“ Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, dass das nun meine Lippe ist. Im nächsten Moment lehnt sie sich nach vorne, greift mir an den Nacken und küsst mich leidenschaftlich. Ehe ich mich versehe ist mein Rücken an die Wand gepresst. „Und du sollst mich auch nicht vergessen…“

Wir schauen uns intensiv in die Augen, dabei lehne ich mich immer wieder nach vorne um Lexa zu küssen, aber sie lehnt sich zurück und grinst mich sexy an. Im nächsten Moment, und mit einer einfachen, schnellen Bewegung, hat sie mich umgedreht, sodass mein Oberkörper leicht in die Wand gedrückt wird. Ich schlucke schwer, muss ein lautes Stöhnen unterdrücken, als sie beginnt mich am Nacken zu küssen.

Alles um mich herum ist vergessen und unwichtig, ich nehme nur noch jede Berührung von Lexa wahr, ihre Lippen auf meiner Haut, ihre Hände, eine mit meiner verknüpft, die andere fährt unter mein T-Shirt und bis zu meinen Brüsten. Stöhnend lege ich meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, was sie wohl als Einladung sieht weiter zu machen. Ich spüre wie sie meine Hose öffnet, wie eine Hand in meinen Slip wandert und sie anfängt schnelle Kreise über meinen Kitzler zu ziehen. Es ist mir in diesem Moment egal, dass ich bereits unglaublich feucht bin, nur durch diese paar Küsse. In meinem Magen zieht und kribbelt es, ich weiß, dass mein Höhepunkt nicht weit entfernt ist.

Plötzlich reiße ich die Augen auf, Jasper! Ich drücke mich von der Wand weg und drücke Lexa von mir weg, welche mich grinsend und außer Atem ansieht. Wieder bekommen wir intensiven Blickkontakt, ich merke erst als ich vor ihr stehe, dass mein Körper mich automatisch zu ihr getragen hat. Langsamer als vorhin greift sie an meine Wange, streichelt mich und drückt mir einen einzelnen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich muss los.“, erklärt sie grinsend, mein Mund klappt auf, ehrlich jetzt? „Bis dann.“

Erst als die Tür ins Schloss fällt atme ich tief durch, ein breites Grinsen entsteht auf meinem Gesicht. Ich höre ein entferntes ‚oh mein Gott‘, bevor ich mich umdrehe und in Jaspers sowohl ungläubiges als auch angewidertes Gesicht schaue. 

„Fuck, dich hat es sowas von erwischt.“

„Seit still.“, erwidere ich halbherzig. „Ich muss duschen, bis später Jas.“

„Hmmm, klar musst du das.“


	7. Chapter 7

Ohne Lexa ist es ziemlich einsam in der Wohnung. Klar habe ich so auch mehr Zeit um zu malen, aber vor allem nachts fühle ich mich oft nicht so sicher wie mit ihr. Die letzten Tage habe ich auch mit Abby verbracht, habe immer wieder die Galerie besucht und bin Jasper und Monty auf die Nerven gegangen. Inzwischen ist alles ziemlich eingespielt, das Einzige was fehlt sind neue Ergebnisse zu Lexa und dem, was sie hinter meinem Rücken treibt.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause klingelt mein Handy, was im ganzen Auto dröhnt. Ich atme tief durch, bevor ich das Gespräch annehme.

„Clarke, wo bist du?“ Chloe klingt aufgeregt, sofort fahre ich langsamer.

„Im Auto, was ist los.“

„Es geht um Lexa.“, erklärt sie unsicher, sofort schnürt sich meine Kehle zu. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht Clarke. Wir haben Informationen, dass sie heute Mittag bei Azgeda war, dort ziemlich randaliert hat, und dann wütend gefahren ist.“

„Aber sie ist doch-“

„-auf Geschäftsreise, ja, nicht wirklich.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu.

„Okay ich kümmere mich darum, vielleicht erreiche ich sie.“

„Gut ehm, sei nur vorsichtig. Und wenn was ist, schreib‘ bitte, okay?“

„Klar Chlo.“

Immer wieder versuche ich Lexa zu erreichen, aber es geht nur die Mailbox ran. Zu Hause angekommen brennt kein Licht in der Wohnung, was bedeutet, dass Lexa auch hier nicht ist. Ich spiele schon mit dem Gedanken zu ihrem Büro zu fahren, aber entscheide mich erstmal dagegen. 

Die Lichter der Stadt erwachen langsam, da es bereits später Abend ist. In Gedanken versunken gehe ich in die Wohnung, stelle meine Tasche ab, und drehe mich um. Vor Schreck mache ich einen Schritt zurück, denn auf dem Sofa sitzt Lexa, neben ihr auf dem Tisch eine Pistole, und auf dem Küchentisch das Bild hinter dem eine der Kameras befestigt war, ich atme scharf ein.

„Setz‘ dich.“ Ich schaue nur unsicher zu Lexa, die langsam nach ihrer Waffe greift. „Setz‘ dich hin.“

„Nein.“

„Wer bist du?“, schreit sie plötzlich, die Waffe hält sie mit zitternden Händen in meine Richtung. „Und wo ist Costia?“

Ich kneife die Augen zu, das kann jetzt nicht passieren. Mein Puls steigt ins Unermessliche, als ich vorsichtig ein paar Schritte auf Lexa zu mache. Sie trägt heute sogar eine schwarze Jeans und eine lockere Bluse, so sehe ich sie selten. Unsicher hole ich Luft, versuche meine Gedanken zu ordnen, aber eine Frage ist viel wichtiger.

„Woher weißt du es?“, flüstere ich.

Lexa holt tief Luft, dann lässt sie die Waffe zu Boden sinken. Nach einem Kopfschütteln schaut sie mir direkt in die Augen. 

„Ich trinke Rum mit Cola.“ Meine Augen werden weit, was mich ein weiteres Mal verrät. „Das Restaurant was du so magst heißt ‚Tizianos‘, du hasst Luigi’s.“ Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu. „Und du hast noch nie seit wir zusammen sind meinen Namen im Bett gesagt. Ich hatte schon so eine Ahnung. Erst dachte ich du wirfst wieder etwas ein, aber nein. Wer bist du und wo verdammt ist Costia?“

„Sie ist Tod!“, platzt es aus mir heraus, sofort halte ich mir eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Sie ist was?“ 

Lexa steht auf, ich sehe ihr an, dass sie das gerade komplett falsch versteht. Ich will mich verteidigen, ihr sagen, dass nicht ich es war, aber vor Angst kriege ich kein Wort heraus. Lexa geht um den Tisch herum und auf mich zu, was mich dazu bringt rückwärts und in den Küchentresen zu laufen. Gerade als sie die Waffe hebt sehe ich einen kleinen Pfeil durch die Luft fliegen, der direkt in ihrem Hals landet. Lexas Augen werden weit, sie fasst sich an die Stelle und atmet scharf ein. Nach einem letzten Blick in meine Augen sackt sie zusammen.

„Geht doch.“ Geschockt und schwer atmend schaue ich zu Chloe. „Volltreffer.“

„Chloe- was machst du-“

„Schon gut, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle.“

„Habt ihr?“, frage ich fassungslos über das, was gerade passiert ist.

Chloe wirft mir einen Blick zu, der zwischen ‚total sicher‘ und ‚ich habe keine Ahnung‘ liegt, was mich nur seufzen lässt. Es war alles gut, es lief alles wie es sollte, und nun das. Langsam traue ich mich zu Lexa zu schauen, die vor mir auf den Boden liegt – es war eine verdammt schlechte Idee sich zu verlieben.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Mit Schuldgefühlen im Bauch sitze ich am Tisch, mein Blick starr an die Wand vor mir gerichtet. Um mich herum stehen Monty und Chloe vor einem Computer, ich blende komplett aus, worüber sie sich unterhalten. Hanna steht neben mir, sie wühlt in ein paar Schubladen herum und sucht was auch immer.

„Clarke, kommst du mit?“ mein Blick fliegt zu Jasper, der mit einer Bewegung Richtung Kellertür deutet.

„Klar.“, antworte ich stark, obwohl ich das in diesem Moment ganz sicher nicht bin.

Ich folge meinen Bruder, Abby und Hanna die Treppe herunter und in den Keller. Dort auf einem Stuhl mitten im Raum sitzt Lexa, festgemacht mit Seilen und Panzerband. Mein Blick gleitet über ihre Figur, die ganzen Gefühle in mir sind zu verschieden um darauf acht zu geben, stattdessen setze ich eine Maske auf und verdränge alles, als ich Hanna folge.

„Aufwachen.“, sagt sie grinsend, als sie Lexa ein Glas Wasser ins Gesicht schüttet.

Sofort wird die Dunkelhaarige wach und fängt an zu husten. Es braucht ein paar Momente, bis ihr Blick auf Hanna landet. Es scheint als würde sie sich bewegen wollen, doch das ist unmöglich. Man sieht förmlich wie ihr klar wird, was passiert ist, denn plötzlich wird ihr Gesichtsausdruck dunkel.

„Wer bist du und wo-“

„-ist Costia jaja. Wir kennen das inzwischen.“

Lexa schaut weiter irritiert zu Hanna, bis sie auch uns entdeckt. Mein Herz bleibt stehen als ihr Blick auf mir landet, sie atmet scharf ein, öffnet den Mund dann immer wieder, aber es kommt kein Ton heraus. Als sie dann erneut zu Hanna blickt blinzelt sie, bevor sie uns allen den Atem stielt.

„Du musst Hanna sein.“, flüstert sie und grinst. „Schön dich kennenzulernen.“

Es ist für ein paar Sekunden still, bis plötzlich die Tür auffliegt und Chloe im Raum steht. Sie blickt irritiert in die Runde und dann zu Lexa, welche wohl angestrengt nachdenkt, das erkenne ich daran wie sie ihre Stirn runzelt, sie sich auf die Lippe beißt…

„Chloe?“

„Was???“, fragt die Blonde geschockt und greift sich nervös an ihre Brille. „Woher weißt du-“

„Ich erkläre es euch.“

„Du bekommst nicht die Chance dich zu erklären!“, fährt Abby dazwischen. „Du bist eine von ihnen! Und das wird sich nicht ändern.“ Erst jetzt erblicke ich das Gewehr in Abbys Hand, meine Augen werden weit. „Du wirst uns nur folgendes erklären: Was habt ihr als nächstes vor? Und wer von euch hat auf meine Tochter geschossen?“

Lexa denkt wieder nach, sie schaut sich im Raum um und antwortet wohl nicht schnell genug, denn kurz darauf landet der Griff des Gewehres in ihrem Gesicht. Meine Mutter geht einen Schritt zurück, Lexa blutet an der Wange, aber sie hat nicht mal einen Ton von sich gegeben.

„Los!“

„Ich weiß es nicht, okay? Es ist nicht so als würden die einem alles erzählen.“ Ihr Blick landet auf mir, beinahe sofort stellt Jasper sich mit verschränkten Armen vor mich.

„Stell‘ dich nicht dumm Lexa,“ beginnt Hanna in einer bösen, dunklen Stimme, die ich von mir selber kenne. „als wüsstest du nicht darüber Bescheid, dass dein Subjekt angegriffen wurde.“ 

„Aber vielleicht war sie es auch einfach selbst.“, mischt sich meine Mutter wieder ein.

Ich kann nur hilflos zusehen, wie Hanna zu Lexa geht und ihren Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten zieht. Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, frustriert und vollkommen hilflos. Jasper wirft mir einen Blick zu, bevor Abby ausholt und Lexa mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlägt.

„Rede!“

„Fuck, okay.“, sie spuckt Blut auf den Boden, ich schlucke schwer. „Es ist nicht wie ihr denkt, ich würde euch niemals weh tun.“

„Euch?“, fragt Hanna aufreizend. „Wer ist euch?“

„Euch Klonen.“ Ich schaue verwirrt umher, auch Abby und Hanna werfen sich unsichere Blicke zu. „Schon seit ich Costia kenne versuche ich Azgeda zu stoppen. Durch einen Zufall habe ich erfahren, dass es euch gibt und was sie mit euch machen – oder noch machen wollen.“ Sie stoppt und schaut kurz zu mir, bevor sie ihren Blick von uns allen abwendet. „Ich arbeite mit Leuten, die zum Teil bei Azgeda arbeiten, wir suchen schon lange einen Weg sie klein zu kriegen.“

„Ach ist das süß.“ Irritiert schaue ich zu meiner Mutter. „Und die Geschichte sollen wir dir glauben? Ein Monitor der gegen seine eigene Firma arbeitet?“

„Woher wissen Sie bitte so gut Bescheid?“

Ein weiterer Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich kneife die Augen zu und drehe mich weg.

„Ich sage die Wahrheit!“

„Na klar Cowboy. Wir kommen morgen früh wieder, vielleicht überdenkst du deine Geschichte nochmal.“

Nach einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Lexa, die diesen erwidert hat, gehe ich schnell die Treppen hoch. Schon jetzt füllen sich meine Augen mit Tränen, vor allem aus Mitleid und Wut, ich weiß nicht einmal was überwiegt. Als ich oben bin wickeln sich bereits zwei Arme um mich, obwohl ich mich wehre zieht Jasper mich in seinen Arm und streichelt mich beruhigend.

„Was ist, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagt Jas?“, schluchze ich.

„Das werden wir rausfinden, okay?“

„Okay.“

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Ernsthaft, ein Doppelagent? Ihr glaubt das?“, fragt Hanna ungläubig, während sie an ihrer Tasse nippt.

Dass sich in meiner Tasse kein Kaffee, sondern Alkohol befindet, weiß nur Jasper. Nur er konnte mich beruhigen, so war es schon immer. Umso mehr Zeit ich mit ihm und auch meiner Mutter verbringe, umso mehr bereue ich es damals weggerannt zu sein. Abby sitzt neben mir, sie fasst sich immer wieder nachdenklich in ihre blonden Haare.

„Ich glaube ihr gar nichts. Sie will sich rausreden. Aber wir werden noch Informationen aus ihr herausbekommen, kleine.“ Meine Mutter nickt mir aufmunternd zu, völlig ahnungslos darüber, wie ich zurzeit fühle.

„Ja, genau…“, flüstere ich, bevor ich mir meine Tasse schnappe und zusammen mit Jasper zurück in den Keller gehe.


	8. Chapter 8

„Wo ist Costia?“

„Mit wem arbeitest du zusammen?“

So geht das nun seit ein paar Minuten. Ein einziges hin und her zwischen meinem Bruder und meiner Freun- und Lexa. Das Auge der Dunkelhaarigen ist bereits leicht geschwollen, das getrocknete Blut klebt an ihrer Wange. 

„Hört auf, das bringt doch nichts.“, bringe ich mich ein, bevor ich besser darüber nachdenken kann. Fast schon hoffnungsvoll blickt Lexa mich an, ich räuspere mich. „Wir können dir nur helfen, wenn du uns hilfst. Also wie wäre es mit mehr Informationen?“

„Verrat‘ mir deinen Namen.“, bekomme ich nur als Antwort. Es dauert ein paar Momente, bis ich mir durch meine Haare streife und tief Luft hole.

„Mein Name ist Clarke Griffin. Und deine Freundin – Costia – sie ist Tod.“

„Tja weißt du, das ist der Teil den ich nicht verstehe, Clarke Griffin.“, Schmetterlinge fliegen unerwartet durch meinen Bauch, weil sie meinen Namen so außergewöhnlich und sexy ausspricht.

„Sie hat sich umgebracht. Sorry.“

Es ist still im Raum, man hört nur dumpf die Stimmen von oben. Lexas Atmung ist hektischer geworden, sie reißt halbherzig an den Seilen, ich sehe wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllen. Da es mir aber ähnlich geht, traue ich mich nicht weiter zu reden, zum Glück ist Jasper da.

„Sie ist vor einen Zug gesprungen, war eine große Sache damals. Überall in den Nachrichten. Unsere Clarke hier hat alles gesehen, sie hat sich ihre Tasche geschnappt und herausgefunden, dass beide genau gleich aussehen. Und dann hat sie ihre Identität angenommen und so weiter, und so weiter.“

Die Dunkelhaarige scheint ein paar Momente zu brauchen, um das alles zu verarbeiten, aber dann blickt sie mich an, dieses Mal ist die Wut zu sehen. Unsicher gehe ich einen Schritt zurück, ich weiß, ich habe damals einen Fehler gemacht, deshalb plagen mich die Schuldgefühle. Aber wer konnte denn ahnen, dass ich mich in Lexa verliebe?

„Du hast einfach- du- und Costia-“ meine Augen werden weit, noch nie habe ich Lexa sprachlos gesehen.

Auf diesen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit hat sie wohl gewartet, denn plötzlich springt Lexa von ihrem Stuhl, schlägt Jasper in den Nacken, sodass dieser sofort zu Boden fällt und reißt mich am Arm zu sich. Da ich Selbstverteidigung gelernt habe, versuche ich mich loszureißen, aber Lexa hat das lange durchschaut. Sie hält mir mit einer Hand den Mund zu, während sie mit der anderen meinen Arm hinter meinen Körper zieht. Ich stöhne vor Schmerzen, worauf der Griff augenblicklich lockerer wird.

„Shh, sei still.“, flüstert sie mir ins Ohr, worauf mir ungewollt die Augen zufallen, schon allein von ihrem Parfüm umgeben zu sein erweckt warme Gefühle in mir. „Ich tue dir nichts, Clarke.“ Ich nicke gegen ihre Hand, welche sie nun vorsichtig von meinem Mund nimmt. „Ich sage die Wahrheit, und ich kann es beweisen.“

„Ach ja?“, frage ich genervt, dabei versuche ich mich zu befreien, aber Lexa ist zu dominant und stark. Wieso nur muss mich das jetzt anmachen?

„Ja, sag deinen Leuten sie sollen sich Bellamy und Octavia Blake genauer anschauen. Sie sind der Kopf von all dem.“ Sie stoppt, dabei führt sie uns zur Kellertür, sodass wir direkt daneben stehen. „Bellamy war mit einem Klon verheiratet, bis sie alles herausgefunden haben. Dann hat Azgeda sie getötet in einem ihrer Experimente.“ Ich höre aufmerksam zu, nicht nur was Lexa erzählt, sondern auch auf die Geräusche von oben. Erst Momente später erinnere ich mich, dass Costia ebenfalls Kontakt zu Bellamy Blake hatte, sie scheint also wirklich die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Und deshalb haben sie was genau getan? Eine geheime Armee gegründet?“

„Sozusagen.“

„Ow fuck…“, mein Blick fliegt zu Jasper, der gerade wohl wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt.

„Clarke bitte,“ Lexa dreht mich so schnell in ihrem Arm um, dass ich meine Augen kurz schließen muss, bevor ich dieses wunderschöne Grün sehe. „es stimmt, ihr könnt ihn auch kontaktieren, aber wir wollen, dass Azgeda dafür bezahlt-“

„Hey! Weg von ihr!“, schreit Jasper plötzlich, der beim Versuch aufzustehen in einen Tisch rennt und erneut fällt.

„Alles okay?“, frage ich geschockt, während Lexa neben mir nur leise lacht.

Eine Sekunde später fliegt die Tür auf, ich sehe bereits das lange Gewehr meiner Mutter. Ohne nachzudenken reagiere ich blitzschnell, ziehe Lexas Arm hinter ihren Rücken und drücke sie so fest ich kann an die Wand. Abbys Augen wandern durch den ganzen Raum, dann zu uns.

„Ich hab‘ sie, alles gut.“

„Gott kleine, geht’s dir gut?“

„Ja Mum,“ ich verdrehe die Augen, als Lexa leise lacht. „aber sie sagt die Wahrheit, und sie kann es beweisen.“

Unerbittlich starren wir uns für ein paar Sekunden an, bis sie nickt und mir zu verstehen gibt, dass ich zurücktreten soll. Mit etwas mehr Gewalt als nötig wird Lexa erneut am Stuhl festgebunden, dieses Mal allerdings mit mehr Seilen als vorher.

„Dann lass‘ uns reden.“

„Gut.“

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Es stimmt.“

„Bitte was?“

„Es stimmt Abby. Monty hat sich in das System gehackt was Lexa uns genannt hat, da sind alle Informationen. Es ist unfassbar wie viel sie schon herausgefunden haben.“, erklärt Chloe, welche völlig im Nerd-Modus ist, was einfach nur süß ist. 

„Und was sagt uns, dass Lexa das nicht alles selbst erschaffen hat?“

„Ich kann die Quellen orten, sie kann das nicht alles selbst gemacht haben. Selbst mit ein bisschen Hilfe ist das schwer. Um das hier aufzuziehen ist jede Menge Organisation nötig.“

„Sie ist trotzdem brutal…“ Wir alle schauen ungläubig zu Jasper für diesen unnötigen Kommentar. Er hält sich einen Eisbeutel an den Hinterkopf und atmet dramatisch lange aus. „Ich mein‘ ja nur.“

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, frage ich nachdem es für ein paar Sekunden still war, ich merke wie ich immer mehr Panik bekomme. „Ich meine, Azgeda wird doch Kontakt zu ihr aufnehmen oder? Und wenn sie nicht antwortet, ich meine-“

„Okay, chill‘ down Blondie.“

„Ich schwöre dir Hanna, wenn du mich noch einmal so nennst fliegt dein gepuderter Vorstadtarsch im hohen Bogen-“

„Clarke!“, unterbricht Abby mich mit einem finsteren Blick, ich atme tief durch und unterdrücke den Ärger.

„Was Hanna gerade so freundlich sagen wollte,“ beginnt Chloe, sie wirft Hanna einen bösen Blick zu. „was sie sagen wollte ist, dass wir einen Plan haben.“

„Oh Gott, ich liebe eure Pläne!“

„Sei ruhig Jas!“

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Oh fuck.“, rutscht es mir raus, bevor ich es stoppen kann.

Vor mir ist das Azgeda Institut, ein Hochhaus an Eleganz nicht zu übertreffen. Ich schlucke schwer, ziehe Lexa unbewusst näher an mich heran. Die Dunkelhaarige lehnt sich in mich, als wolle sie mir damit zeigen, dass sie da ist. Mein Blick landet auf Abby, welche den ersten Schritt macht und die Türen öffnet. Sofort stürmen uns Wachleute entgegen, die uns durch die Überwachungskameras bereits gesehen haben.

„Wir haben eine Nachricht für wen auch immer der diesen Drecksladen leitet.“

Die Wachen habe eine Hand an ihrer Waffe, aber als ihr Blick auf Lexa landet treten sie langsam ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich schlüpfe schnell in die Rolle, drücke Lexa an den Handschellen nach vorne, worauf sie vor Schmerzen stöhnt. 

Mein Herz klopft so unglaublich schnell gegen meine Brust, dass es schwer wird regelmäßig zu atmen. Die beiden Männer führen uns zu einem Aufzug, wo ich etwas Platz zwischen Lexa und mich bringe. Wie erwartet greifen die Männer sofort nach ihren Waffen, als die Tür zu ist, aber Lexa ist schneller. Da die Handschellen nicht zu waren, dreht sie sich um und entwaffnet die erste Wache, während meine Mutter dem anderen gerade ein Messer in die Brust rammt. 

„Ich glaube wir müssen nochmal reden.“, bringe ich mit zitternder Stimme heraus.

„Sorry kleine, aber auch ich habe meine Geheimnisse.“ Ich nicke, drehe mich dann wieder zu Lexa, die der Wache die Pistole klaut und sie sich in den Gürtel steckt.

„Gut gemacht.“, flüstere ich, als sich unsere Blicke treffen spüre ich, wie meine Wangen rot werden.

„Danke.“ Auch Lexa schaut etwas verlegen weg, was mich zum Schmunzeln bringt.

Ein Räuspern meiner Mutter später liegen die Handschellen wieder um Lexas Handgelenke, gerade als der Aufzug aufgeht. Augenblicklich sehen wir rund fünf Waffen, die auf uns gerichtet sind.

„Lasst sie durch!“, ertönt eine Männerstimme vom Flur. Ein Mann mit albern aussehenden, schleimigen Haaren steht plötzlich vor uns. Er schaut angeekelt zu den toten Männern, dann zu uns. „Miss Rachel wartet schon auf Sie.“

Ich ignoriere seinen schlechten Versuch freundlich zu sein, drängle mich an ihm vorbei und folge dem Gang. Mein Puls ist nur noch mehr gestiegen, ich wusste zwar wie gefährlich dieser Plan war, aber es nun wirklich durchzuziehen ist erschreckender als erwartet. Vor der Tür werden Abby und ich von einer Wache abgetastet, die nickt und uns somit das ‚okay‘ gibt.

Abby geht ein paar Schritte vor uns, sie drückt die Glastür auf, und plötzlich stehen wir in einem großen Büro. Alles hier ist weiß und steril, es wirkt fast wie ein Labor. Der Mann mit den schleimigen Haaren geht an uns vorbei und zum Schreibtisch, wo jemand mit dem Rücken zu uns sitzt. Während ich mich umschaue spüre ich einen kleinen Schlag in meine Rippe, schnell schaue ich nach vorne und erinnere mich wieder an den Plan. Ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen trete ich Lexa in die Kniekehle, welche auf den Boden sackt.

„Danke Finn, das ist dann erstmal alles.“, ich friere in meinen Bewegungen ein, als mein Blick den von Finn trifft, grinst er mich schelmisch an. Ich kenne diese Stimme doch…

Momente später weiß ich es, denn als der Bürostuhl sich dreht sitzt dort – naja, ich. Die Frau hat kurze, blonde Haare, einen weißen, eng sitzenden Anzug, alles an ihr scheint perfekt zu sein, und alles an ihr strahlt Dominanz und Eleganz aus. Ich schlucke schwer, als sie ihren Blick über mich schweifen lässt. Mir entgeht auch nicht, wie sie etwas zu intensiv auf Lexa herunterblickt und sich dabei auf die Lippe beißt. 

„Wer von euch erklärt mir was hier los ist? Wie wäre es mit dir, Costia?“, ich zucke zusammen, mein Hals wird trocken.

„Wir wollen, dass diese Versuche enden.“, erkläre ich dann mit überraschend fester Stimme. „Lexa hier hat uns alles erzählt.“

„Ach hat sie das?“, die Frau steht auf, dabei schaut sie uns hart an. „Mein Name ist Rachel Vause und ich leite diesen… Drecksladen.“ Sie schaut meine Mutter böse an, bevor ihr Blick wieder auf mir landet. „Und ihr denkt wirklich ihr könnt hier hereinspazieren und einfach so Forderungen stellen?“

„Offensichtlich, oder?“

Die Frau, Rachel, kommt weiter auf uns zu, die Absätze ihrer hohen Schuhe hinterlassen ein lautes Echo im Raum. In meinem Kopf zähle ich die Wachen um uns herum, während ich auf den passenden Moment warte. Erst als Rachel genau vor mir steht werde ich abgelenkt, denn auch wenn ich es bereits kenne, es ist noch immer merkwürdig eine exakte Kopie von dir selbst vor dir stehen zu sehen – und dann mit den Haaren.

„Verrat‘ mir deinen Namen.“

„Costia.“

„Falsch.“, ich schlucke, um eine auffällige Reaktion zu vermeiden.

„Was denkst du wo das hinführt Rachel?“, fährt Lexa plötzlich dazwischen, die noch immer brav vor mir sitzt. Die Blonde vor mir lächelt breit, bevor sie sich nach unten beugt, ich weiß genau, dass Lexa so nun einen perfekten Blick in den Ausschnitt der Frau hat und rolle mit den Augen. „Irgendwann werden die Leute dahinter kommen, was ihr hier macht ist illegal. Und die Klone umzubringen ist auch keine Lösung!“

Ich kann gar nicht so schnell schauen, da greift Rachel der Dunkelhaarigen an die Kehle. Mein Körper schaltet sofort um, ich ziehe Lexa nach hinten und mache gleichzeitig einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Clarke, nicht!“

Ich kneife die Augen zu, das hat meine Mutter nun nicht wirklich gesagt… . Rachel lässt von Lexa ab, welche sofort beginnt zu husten. Sie wirft mir einen schelmischen Blick zu, ich muss mich zusammenreißen nicht auf sie loszugehen.

„Wusste ich es doch. Costia war nie so… leidenschaftlich, wenn es um Lexa ging.“ Sie geht langsam ein paar Schritte zurück. „Und der Mann, der die Klone überall auf der Welt gejagt hat ist inzwischen ausgeschaltet, das waren nicht wir. Wieso auch.“ Sie zwinkert mir zu. „Also Clarke, erzähl‘ mir von dir.“ Bevor ich allerdings beginnen kann fährt sie fort, was einen stechenden Schmerz durch meine Brust jagen lässt. „Warte – du bist die mit der Abtreibung, oder?“

Meine Brust schnürt sich zu, aber ich versuche nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Vor mir sehe ich, wie Lexa sich zu mir dreht, ich kann ihr in diesem Moment nicht in die Augen schauen, denn ich weiß dort ist nur Mitleid. Gerade als ich scharf antworten will, dass es sie nichts angeht, kommt der Mann von vorhin ins Büro zurück, er flüstert Rachel etwas zu, welche uns daraufhin finster ansieht.

„Das ist ein Trick, nehmt sie fest!“

Als sie das letzte Wort ausspricht geht das Licht überall im Gebäude aus und Lexa ist innerhalb von einer Sekunde frei von ihren Handschellen. Ich ducke mich, passend als die ersten Schüsse fallen. Durch die Lichter der Stadt ist es nicht komplett dunkel, sodass ich verfolgen kann, wie Lexa eine Person nach der anderen außer Gefecht setzt. Mein Blick landet auf dem Boden, wo wie abgesprochen die Waffe liegt, die Lexa reinschmuggeln konnte, weil niemand sie abgetastet hat. Idioten.

Trotz der Dunkelheit kann man die Personen gut auseinanderhalten, was dazu führt, dass ich genau im richtigen Moment auf der Typen schieße, der gerade auf Lexas Rücken gezielt hat. Schwer atmend greife ich nach meiner Mutter und reiße sie hinter mir her aus dem Raum, auch wenn sie sichtlich Spaß daran hatte, sich um die Wachen zu kümmern.

„Es hat geklappt, oder?“, frage ich als wir das Treppenhaus finden und runterrennen.

„Das wissen wir nicht.“, erklärt Lexa, die immer einen Schritt hinter mir ist. „Wir wissen nur, dass das mit dem Licht geklappt hat. Lass‘ uns abwarten.“

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen hält Lexa mich am Arm fest, sie hält sich einen Finger auf die Lippen und dreht sich auch zu Abby, die nickt. Ich hätte noch vor ein paar Tagen nicht gedacht, dass meine Mutter auf Lexa hören würde, aber nachdem sich alles aufgeklärt hat, hat auch sie der Dunkelhaarigen endlich vertraut.

Nervös hören wir dabei zu, wie Schritte auf dem Gang immer lauter werden. Lexa stellt sich automatisch vor mir, sie hält nun auch eine Waffe in der Hand. Die vielen dreckigen Gedanken die wieder in meinem Kopf entstehen kann ich gar nicht ausblenden, trotz der gefährlichen Situation – oder vielleicht gerade deshalb – fühle ich mich unglaublich zu Lexa hingezogen.

Mein Blick fliegt nach vorne als die Tür aufgeworfen wird, allerdings steht dort Chloe, völlig außer Atem. 

„Wir müssen gehen! Sofort!“

Wir folgen ihr den Gang entlang, den wir vorher ausgewählt haben. Die zwei Wachen die diesen Ausgang bewachen liegen bewusstlos auf den Boden. Jasper wirft mir einen stolzen Blick zu, worauf ich mit den Augen rolle. An der Tür sammeln wir dann auch noch Monty ein, bevor wir in den Fluchtwagen springen, an dessen Steuer Hanna sitzt. 

Es geht alles so schnell, ich schließe meine Augen und als ich sie wieder öffne sitze ich im Auto, Lexa nah neben mir. Es ist als würde der Körperkontakt mich beruhigen, denn mein Herz beginnt langsam wieder in normalen Dimensionen zu schlagen.

„Habt ihr es geschafft?“, fragt meine Mutter aufgeregt.

„Alles gelöscht. Wir haben alle Festplatten ausradiert, einen Virus ins System geführt und den Safe in Brand gesetzt.“, erklärt Chloe mit einem breiten Grinsen. Das vergeht ihr allerdings als Hanna erneut wie bei GTA viel zu schnell um die Kurven biegt.

„Das heißt alles wofür Azgeda so viel Geld ausgegeben hat, ist jetzt vernichtet.“

„Scheiße, der Boss muss echt wütend sein.“, lacht Jasper.

„Ich bin der Boss Jas.“ Er schaut mich entgeistert an. „Ich meine, ein Klon von mir, Rachel. Seltsam, ich weiß.“ Lächelnd drehe ich meinen Kopf zu Lexa, erst jetzt bemerke ich die Wunde an ihrer Stirn, aber was viel mehr auffällt ist ihr breites, ehrliches Lächeln.

„Bevor ihr es gleich treibt,“ unterbricht Hanna dann unseren intensiven Blickkontakt, ich schnaufe laut. „das heißt nicht, dass alles vorbei ist, nur dass Rachel und die Anderen scheiße wütend auf uns sind.“


	9. Chapter 9

Die Musik dröhnt in meinen Ohren, durchdringt meinen ganzen Körper und lässt ihn beben. Meine Sicht ist verschwommen, aber ein breites Lächeln liegt auf meinen Lippen als ich meine Hüften zur Musik schwinge.

„Clarke,“ mein Lächeln wird breiter, ich lehne mich nach hinten und in Lexas warmen Körper. „sollen wir langsam gehen? Es ist spät.“ Ich drehe mich zu ihr, ihre langen Haare sind in Locken gelegt, dazu trägt sie ein schwarzes T-Shirt und Jeans, ich liebe diesen Look an ihr.

„Gleich, okay? Nur noch ein bisschen…“

Durch mein betrunkenes und benebeltes Gehirn habe ich meinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Ohne groß nachzudenken lasse ich mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten, lege meine Arme um Lexas Hals und drücke meinen Körper in ihren. Mir entgeht nicht, wie ihre Pupillen dunkler werden, sie sichtbar schwer schluckt und ihren Blick an mir heruntergleiten lässt.

„Es ist schon spät. Ich will nichts riskieren, Clarke.“

Da ist es wieder, diese Aussage die ich so hasse. Seit Wochen ist nichts passiert, alle Klone leben ihr Leben weiter, inzwischen ohne ständig befürchten zu müssen, wieder von Azgeda gepackt zu werden. Lexa hingegen wacht über mich, als wäre sie noch immer mein Monitor, was mich vor allem in dem Zustand in dem ich mich gerade befinde einfach nur nervt.

Ich nicke, sehe in ihren Augen, dass sie weiß was ich denke. Während wir uns durch die Menschen quetschen, die auf und ab hüpfen zur Rockmusik, ziehe ich die Dunkelhaarige an der Hand hinter mir her. Kurz bevor wir den Ausgang erreichen spüre ich, wie Lexa an meiner Hand zieht, Sekunden später hat sie mich umgedreht. Dadurch dass ich so unvorbereitet war knalle ich mit voller Wucht in sie, sofort halte ich den Atem an. Ihr Parfüm lässt meine Sicht noch mehr verschwimmen, ich atme tief ein, bevor ich es wage hoch und in ihre Augen zu schauen. Lexa blickt zu mir herunter, bevor sie sich nach vorne lehnt, ihre Hände plötzlich an meiner Hüfte.

„An der Tür. Zwei Männer. Schwarze Jacken.“, flüstert sie. Ihr warmer Atem auf meinem Ohr lässt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. „Wir gehen hinten raus, komm‘.“

„Mmmm, ich komm‘ gerne.“

„Clarke.“, warnt Lexa mit dunkler Stimme. 

Mein Grinsen verliere ich den ganzen Weg bis nach Hause nicht. Natürlich hat Lexa darauf bestanden ein Taxi zu rufen, auch wenn es nicht weit ist bis zu Jasper. Während der ganzen Fahrt habe ich mich bei ihr angelehnt, um so viel Körperkontakt wie nur möglich zu bekommen.

In Jaspers Loft angekommen will ich gerade lautstark meinen Bruder begrüßen, als ich sehe, dass das Bett leer ist. Er ist also nicht da…

„Lexa?“

„Mh?“ die Dunkelhaarige geht in die Küche und gießt uns beiden ein Glas Wasser ein, während ich versuche klare Schritte zu gehen und nicht zu stolpern.

„Ist das eigentlich eine Abkürzung?“

„Das weißt du genau.“

„Sag’s mir nochmal.“

Lexa schnauft, bevor sie sich zu mir dreht. Schweigend drückt sie mir ein Glas in die Hand, danach geht sie an mir vorbei und Richtung Bett. Scharmlos begutachte ich ihren Körper dabei, ich habe wirklich Glück sie getroffen zu haben.

„Du willst mich nur provozieren.“, wirft sie mich aus meinen Gedanken. Unbewusst beiße ich mir in die Lippe, als sie sich nach vorne beugt und die Bettdecke wieder ordentlich aufs Bett legt. 

„Ach, ich will dich provozieren? Und was war das damals an der Tür?“, frage ich provokant, meine Gedanken bei der Situation in der Lexa mich so überfallen hat. Wäre Jasper nicht in der Wohnung gewesen, hätte ich es sie zu Ende bringen lassen.

„Da dachte ich du wärst Costia.“, antwortet sie nach ein paar Sekunden stille, ich trete näher an sie heran um ihr Gesicht zu sehen, aber sie schaut mich nicht an.

„Dachtest du das wirklich?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, seufzt sie.

Langsam ziehe ich mein T-Shirt aus und werfe es weg, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, wo es landet. Ich gehe weiter auf Lexa zu, welche noch immer mit dem Rücken zu mir steht und mich versucht zu ignorieren. Erst nachdem ich auch meine Hose ausgezogen habe, und nur noch in schwarzer Unterwäsche dort stehe, greife ich ihr an die Schultern und drehe sie zu mir. In ihren Augen sind so viele Emotionen zu sehen, die der Rest ihres Körpers niemals offen zeigen würde, aber ich kann sie inzwischen so gut lesen, so gut verstehen.

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Es war nicht deine Schuld.“, beginnt sie und räuspert sich. „Diese Tabletten haben sie völlig durchdrehen lassen. Und ich habe ihr den Rest gegeben, weil sie dachte ich arbeite mehr für Azgeda als sie weiß. Dabei wollte ich doch nur…“ sie verstummt, langsam streichle ich über ihre Wange.

„Du wolltest ihr nur helfen, du konntest es nicht wissen. Oder verhindern.“

„Ich weiß.“, flüstert sie so leise, dass ich es beinahe verpasst hätte.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken lehne ich mich nach vorne, drücke meine Lippen auf ihre, einer von uns stöhnt in den Kuss, ich weiß nicht mal wer es war. Ganz langsam lehne ich mich in Lexa, will ihr den Schmerz und die Schuldgefühle nehmen, die sie seit einiger Zeit mit sich herumträgt. 

Erst als ich sicher bin, dass ihre Gedanken nur noch um die jetzige Situation kreisen, lasse ich von ihr ab. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe als ich nach ihrem Gürtel greife und ihn öffne, Lexa schaut mich mit offenem Mund und jetzt schon unheimlich erregt an. Als ich den Ledergürtel in der Hand habe lege ich ihn um Lexas Hals, ziehe sie somit nah an mich heran und küsse sie so leidenschaftlich, dass ich dieses Mal eindeutig höre, wie sie in meinen Mund stöhnt.

Unsere Zungen kämpfen miteinander, Hände wandern über den Körper des Anderen. Gerade als ich Lexa zum Bett führen will, weil meine Beine bereits nachgeben, stoppt sie mich. Irritiert blicke ich in ihren dunklen Augen, auf ihre zerzausten Haare.

„Du solltest schlafen, Clarke.“ Ich blinzle irritiert, aber sage nichts. „Es ist spät und du hast viel getanzt.“

„Ich weiß Lexa, ich war dabei.“

Sie lacht leise, bevor sie mich aufs Bett drückt und sich neben mich fallen lässt. Ich schaue sie erwartungsvoll an, aber Lexa meidet den Blickkontakt. Ich weiß genau, dass sie es nicht mag mit mir zu schlafen, wenn ich was getrunken habe – was nicht selten ist. Anscheinend hat sie dann das Gefühl, sie würde mich ausnutzen. Wir hatten schon viele Gespräche darüber, denn ganz ehrlich, in ihrer Gegenwart kann ich nicht anders, als jedes Mal ein Kribbeln in meinem Bauch und weiter unten zu spüren, wenn sie mich mit ihren strahlenden Augen ansieht, in ihren engen Klamotten…

„Wir haben noch viel Zeit dafür, lass‘ uns heute nur schlafen, in Ordnung?“, schlägt sie vor, dabei fährt sie mit ihrer Hand beruhigend über meinen Rücken, ich merke wie mich der Schlaf einholt.

„Mmmm…“

Ich bekomme noch mit, wie Lexa die Decke über meinen Körper zieht, einen Kuss auf meine Wange, dann fallen mir die Augen zu. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Ow! Fuck!“ ich schrecke hoch. „Verdammter Wasserkocher.“

Verwirrt blinzle ich, um mein Gehirn aufzuwecken. Im Loft ist es hell, die Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch die hohen Fenster. Langsam fällt mir der gestrige Abend wieder an, von selbst fange ich an zu Lächeln.

Mein Blick durchsucht den ganzen Raum, bis ich Lexa in der Küche entdecke. Sie trägt nur einen Sport-BH und eine Jogginghose, somit muss sie schon länger wach sein. Ein dunkles, kratziges Lachen entwischt mir als ich erkenne, dass sie mit dem launischen Wasserkocher beschäftigt ist.

„Hat Alexandria Woods gerade geflucht?“

„Nenn‘ mich nicht so.“, brummt sie, bevor sie das Gerät abstellt und genervt seufzt. „Wir sollten wirklich in unsere Wohnung zurückgehen.“

„Das würde ich ja gerne,“ beginne ich, stehe von Jaspers Bett auf und strecke mich, durchaus dessen bewusst, dass Lexa mich gerade anstarrt. „aber jemand-“ ich werfe ihr einen Blick zu. „-hält das für zu gefährlich.“

„Das ist es auch.“, antwortet die Dunkelhaarige, ich erkenne das Zittern in ihrer Stimme, sehe wie sie meinen ganzen Körper hungrig mustert. „Aber wir brauchen neue Klamotten, und du wolltest diesen einen Pinsel holen.“

Während ich mir ein Top überziehe, um Lexa nicht noch mehr zu quälen, blicke ich zu den Leinwänden in einer Ecke des Lofts. Sie sind abgedeckt und niemand wagt es, sie sich ohne meine Einstimmung anzuschauen. Das weiß ich sicher, denn gerade Lexa würde mich auf das Ansprechen, was ich die letzten Tage gemalt habe. Hauptsächlich Bilder von ihr – halb nackt. In meinem Kopf speichere ich das als Übung ab, denn schließlich ist nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis ich Titus ein Weltklasse Gemälde liefern muss.

Ich werde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als ich das atemberaubende Parfüm riechen kann. Lexas Hände wickeln sich um meine Hüfte, dabei drückt sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann weiter herunter und bis zu meinem Hals.

„Weißt du, ich bin wieder komplett nüchtern... und, oh-“ weiter komme ich in meiner Provokation gar nicht, da hat Lexa mich ohne große Mühe hochgehoben, meine Beine wickeln sich um sie.

Mein ganzer Körper drückt sich immer wieder in ihren, sie trägt mich ein paar Meter weiter zum Sofa, wo sie uns vorsichtig hinlegt. Ungeduldig ziehe ich an ihrer Jogginghose, meine Hände streichen immer wieder über Lexas Bauch, über die harten Muskeln die mich jedes Mal aufs Neue feucht werden lassen.

„Nein,“, stoppt sie mich plötzlich, als ich in ihre Hose fassen will. „erst bist du dran.“

Sie blickt mich intensiv an, ihre Augen strahlen nichts als Lust aus. Ich weiß ich beiße mir gerade hart auf die Lippe, aber würde ich das nicht tun würde ich über sie herfallen und ihre Aussage komplett ignorieren. 

Ein lautes Stöhnen entwischt mir, als Lexa beginnt mich am Hals zu küssen und immer wieder leicht zuzubeißen. Dabei gleitet ihre Hand unter mein Top, bis hoch zu meinem BH. Gerade als sie sich aufsetzt um es mir auszuziehen fliegt die Tür auf. Ich kneife die Augen zu, das kann nicht wahr sein, nicht jetzt.

„Hey Leute, was habt- oh mein Gott!“, quiekt Jasper, ich schaue an Lexa vorbei und sehe, dass er sich die Augen zu hält. 

„Bleib‘ ruhig.“, Lexa rollt mit den Augen, als sie mein Oberteil zurechtrückt und vorsichtig von mir herunterklettert. „Wir haben noch alle Klamotten an.“

„Fast.“, korrigiere ich mit einem Zwinkern, da ich noch immer nur einen Slip anhabe und sie schon den ganzen Morgen ohne richtiges Oberteil herumläuft.

„Wie auch immer.“ Jasper rollt mit den Augen, bevor er eine Tüte in der Küche abstellt und beginnt darin zu wühlen, was viel zu laute Geräusche nach sich zieht.

„Fuck Jas, kannst du das nicht später machen?“

„Wann? Wenn ihr fertig seid auf meinem Sofa zu vögeln?“

„Oh Gott.“, seufzt Lexa frustriert, sie fährt sich mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht, dennoch sehe ich ihre roten Wangen. 

„Seid ihr zumindest richtig wach?“, fragt mein Bruder dann erneut, wir nicken. „Gut, denn wir haben eine Nachricht.“

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Das ist deren ernst?“, rufe ich wütend in den Bildschirm, wo Chloe mit den Schultern zuckt.

„Scheint so. Aber niemand von uns unterzeichnet diesen Vertrag. Oder?“

„Sicher nicht.“, ich schnaufe, gerade als Lexa mir eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand drückt, als dank ziehe ich sie am Shirt zu mir und küsse sie sanft, was ein lautes ‚ohhhh‘ von Chloe nach sich zieht. 

Vor ein paar Stunden hat jeder von uns ein Video zugeschickt bekommen, in dem Rachel persönlich uns ein Angebot gemacht hat. Es geht um einen Vertrag in dem festgehalten ist, dass nur noch wenige Daten von uns durchgegeben werden an Azgeda, und dass das Institut im Gegenzug alle Experimente an anderen Menschen unterlassen. Da wir aber weder sichergehen können ob dies nicht geschieht, noch diesen Menschen vertrauen, wird keiner von uns Klonen das Papier unterschreiben.

Während Chloe beginnt von ihrem Studium zu erzählen, schalte ich beinahe komplett ab. Mein Herz geht auf, als Lexa sich neben mich setzt und mich in ihren Arm zieht, ich fühle mich so wohl, dass ich binnen Minuten wieder weg nicke, zum leichten Lachen von Lexa gegen ihre starke Brust.


	10. Chapter 10

Genervt ziehe ich meine Tasche zurecht und werfe der Frau noch einen bösen Blick zu, bevor ich in die nächste Straße biege. Durch unseren Zusammenstoß reibe ich mir meinen Ellenbogen, jetzt wünschte ich mir Lexa an meiner Seite. Meine Freundin – ja inzwischen ist es offiziell – hat mich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder alleine aus dem Haus, wofür jede Menge Überredungskraft nötig war. Ich war zwar nur kurz in der Galerie, wo ich dann zu hören bekommen habe, dass mir noch 10 Tage für das Gemälde bleiben, aber immerhin ein Anfang.

Wieder in Jaspers Loft angekommen rieche ich bereits die fertigen Cocktails, die mein Bruder jeden Freitag für uns macht, selbst Lexa lehnt diese Tradition nicht mehr ganz so sehr ab wie früher. Ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen knalle ich meine Tasche auf das Sofa, gefolgt von einem Seufzen von Jasper.

„Schon wieder da? Wo ist Lexa?“

„Wie ‚wo ist Lexa‘?“, frage ich verwirrt, erst jetzt durchsuche ich den Raum nach ihr. „Sie müsste doch hier sein?“

„Du hast ihr vor ein paar Minuten geschrieben ihr trefft euch in der Wohnung.“, erklärt er als wäre es das Offensichtlichste der Welt. Ich ignoriere sein enges, durchsichtiges Oberteil und schüttle irritiert mit dem Kopf. „Oder, hast du nicht?“

Frustriert davon mich bewegen zu müssen greife ich nach meiner Tasche. Natürlich haben wir abgesprochen neue Klamotten zu holen, aber ich habe ihr doch keine Nachricht darüber geschickt. Ein unheimliches Gefühl macht sich in meiner Brust breit, als ich mein Handy nirgendwo finden kann.

„Jas…“, beginne ich, sofort lässt mein Bruder von den Getränken ab und kommt zu mir. „es ist nicht hier, mein Handy, es ist weg.“

„Okay, ganz ruhig. Irgendwo muss es doch sein.“ Unbeirrt zieht er mir meine Tasche aus der Hand und kippt sie über dem Tisch aus.

„Danke Jas.“

„Es ist hier wirklich nicht.“

Plötzlich fällt mir die Situation mit der Frau wieder ein, die mich angerempelt hat. Schon in diesem Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, etwas würde nicht stimmen, habe es aber ignoriert. Ohne es weiter zu erklären greife ich nach dem Laptop vor mir und öffne das Programm, mit dem die Kameras in Lexas und meiner Wohnung laufen. Obwohl sie damals eine gefunden hat – die andere Kamera ist noch immer aktiv.

Mein Atem stockt, auch Jasper atmet scharf neben mir ein, denn vor uns sehen wir einen Großteil der Küche, an der Lexa lehnt und immer wieder aufmerksam nickt. Sekunden später kommt eine zweite Person ins Bild, vor Schreck greife ich fest in Jaspers Oberschenkel, welcher meine Hand wegschlägt.

„Wer ist das?“

„Das bin ich!“

„Aber offensichtlich nicht!“ Jasper zoomt näher heran, aber durch die schlechte Qualität können wir nicht viel erkennen, nur dass sie Person in der Wohnung genau so aussieht wie ich. „Es muss Rachel sein. Mit einer Perücke.“ Ich schüttle ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

„Was will sie? Ich meine, was soll das?“

„Das ist gerade ziemlich egal Clarkie.“, äußert sich Jasper neben mir, als er nach seinem Handy greift. „Wir müssen so schnell es geht da hin.“

„Denkst du das weiß ich nicht?“, antworte ich genervt, ziehe meine Waffe unter dem Sofa hervor und lade sie.

„Oh shit…“

Ich schaue erst zu Jasper, der aber mit offenem Mund auf den Bildschirm starrt. Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu, als ich dort sehe, wie Rachel ganz nah vor meiner Freundin steht. Zielbewusst streicht sie mit ihrer Hand über Lexas Arm, meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten als das Gefühl der Eifersucht in mir aufsteigt.

Voller Wut stehe ich auf und will meinen Blick vom Laptop nehmen, in dem Moment als meiner Freundin eine Nadel in den Hals gedrückt wird. Geschockt sehe ich dabei zu, wie sie Rachel von sich wegschubst, dann aber auf den Boden sackt. Augenblicklich renne ich aus dem Loft, dabei höre ich nur dumpf sie Jasper nach mir ruft.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Wir finden sie.“, versucht Chloe mich zu beruhigen, aber ich zittere noch immer am ganzen Körper.

In der Wohnung angekommen war dort niemand mehr, nur ein perfekt zusammengesetzter Vertrag mit der Kernaussage, dass alle anderen Klone verschont werden, wenn ich mich für Experimente zur Verfügung stelle. Auch wenn das ein ziemlich wichtiges Thema ist, kann ich nicht anders als ununterbrochen an Lexa zu denken. Wo sie sie hinbringen, was sie mit ihr machen. Innerlich schwöre ich mir jeden umzubringen, der ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmt – ich weiß Lexa würde dasselbe für mich machen. 

„Ich hätte vielleicht eine Idee, wie wir an sie herankommen… aber die ist mal wirklich verrückt.“ Chloe murmelt den letzten Teil, schaut dann zu Hanna und schlussendlich zu mir.

„Bei all dem was wir schon erlebt haben, fang‘ einfach an.“

„Okay, also wir müssen in das Institut, ohne aufzufallen.“ Alle nicken ungeduldig. „Also gehen wir rein ohne aufzufallen. Clarke, du gibst dich als Rachel aus, und du Hanna tust so als seist du Clarke. Während alle sich um die ‚Gefangene‘ kümmern, kannst du Lexa suchen.“

Hanna hinter mir schnauft verächtlich, während ich das alles nochmal im Kopf durchgehe. An sich ist die Idee gut, aber wir müssten uns schon wirklich gut verstellen können, ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir alle komplett unterschiedliche Charaktere sind und unterschiedlich reagieren.

„Und wenn sie es merken?“, spricht Hanna dann meine Gedanken aus. „Dann haben sie uns alle da wo sie uns haben wollen.“

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?“

Es ist still im Raum, was uns allen die Antwort gibt. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Frustriert lasse ich mich kopfüber auf das Sofa fallen, nach einer weiteren schlechten Imitation von Hanna von mir. Sie wirkt als wäre ich eine absolute Punkrock Schlampe, die nie Manieren gelernt hat. Jasper schaut mich mitfühlend an, bevor er Hanna darum bittet, es nochmal weniger dramatisch zu versuchen. Hanna atmet tief durch, bevor sie einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck auflegt und versucht ähnlich wie ich hin und her zu laufen.

Im nächsten Moment ertönt ein lautes Geräusch im Loft, ich blicke auf den Laptop vor mir, wo eine Nachricht mit dem Betreff ‚Hast du den Vertrag schon unterschrieben?‘ angekommen ist. Ich springe so schnell auf, dass innerhalb von Sekunden auch die anderen um mich herumstehen. Zitternd öffne ich die E-Mail, in der ein Bild von Lexa zu sehen ist. Sie liegt festgemacht auf einer Liege und scheint wohl bewusstlos zu sein. Unter dem Bild finde ich eine weitere Nachricht: ‚Vielleicht solltest du es bald tun.‘

Tränen füllen meine Augen, als ich aufstehe und das was am dichtesten ist greife, ehe ich es mit voller Wucht durch das Loft schmeiße. Ich sehe nur noch rot, habe nur noch das Bild von Lexa vor meinen Augen, als ich Kisten umtrete, Geschirr vom Tisch werfe. Inzwischen ist meine Sicht nicht mehr deutlich, durch die ganzen Tränen die mir über mein Gesicht laufen. Bevor ich allerdings zu meinen Gemälden komme und auch die umher schleudern kann, hält Jasper mich fest. 

Ich höre wie er mir aufmunternde Worte ins Ohr flüstert, aber alles woran ich denken kann ist Lexa. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Sie werden tun was ich sage, verstanden?“, übe ich mit fester Stimme vor dem Spiegel.

„Es klappt immer besser, nochmal!“, ermutigt Jasper mich, worauf ich tief Luft hole.

Langsam bewege ich mich mit eleganten Schritten auf ihn zu. Meine schwarzen High-Heels lassen mich fast so groß sein wie Jasper. Ich schaue ihn kalt an, ohne Emotionen in meinem Gesicht, mein Kinn halte ich hoch und meinen Körper angespannt. Als ich vor ihm stehenbleibe schaue ich ihm souverän und bestimmt in die Augen.

„Sie lassen mich in diesen Bereich des Institutes, weil ich Ihnen das sage!“

Jasper schaut mich mit großen Augen an, bevor er nickt und seinen Blick von mir abwendet. Ich sehe das als gutes Zeichen, dass meine Imitation von Rachel wirklich gut funktioniert hat. Mit schnellen Schritten gehe ich zurück zum Spiegel, wo ich mein Spiegelbild genau betrachte, kurze, blonde Haare, mehr Make-up als sonst, ich sehe wirklich aus wie Rachel, was mich nur für einen kurzen Moment schockt.

„Yo!“ wir drehen uns zu Hanna, die in meinen Klamotten einfach nur zum Lachen aussieht. „Seid ihr dann so weit?“

„Ja. Und sag nicht ‚yo‘.“, sage ich mit den Augen rollend. 

„Geht klar, bitch.“

„Jetzt hast du’s.“ ich grinse breit und schlage mit ihr ein, bevor wir uns nochmal zu Chloe drehen, welche uns aufmerksam vom Sofa aus beobachtet.

„Okay ihr zwei, ihr kennt den Plan. Hanna du lässt dich als Clarke zu Rachel führen, wo du so tust als würdest du den Vertrag unterschreiben. Denk dran wütend zu sein, das liegt in Clarkes Natur.“, ich schaue sie entgeistert an. „Und du Clarke wirst in der Zwischenzeit von unserer Kontaktfrau in das Gebäude geholt. Du gehst in den 10. Stock, dort halten sie Lexa gefangen. Wenn alles gut läuft könnt ihr beide ohne Probleme aus dem Gebäude spazieren, mit Lexa und einer Unterschrift, die nicht gültig ist.“

„Was sagt uns, dass wir dieser Kontaktperson auch vertrauen können?“

„Könnt ihr, glaub‘ mir.“, sie zwinkert mir zu, in dem Moment fällt mir ein, dass sie mir erzählt hat mit Octavia Blake in Kontakt zu sein. „Sie hat ihren Leuten drinnen Bescheid gesagt, also eigentlich kann nichts schief gehen.“

„Eigentlich…“, flüstere ich, bevor ich mir nochmal durch die kurzen Haare der Perücke fahre und tief Luft hole. „Na los, holen wir meine Freundin zurück.“


	11. Chapter 11

Ich ziehe den Schal näher an mich heran, welchen ich über meinen Kopf gelegt habe, damit mich niemand hier draußen erkennt. Gerade als ich vor Nervosität beginnen will hin und her zu laufen – was Rachel gar nicht ähnlich sehen würde – geht die große Eisentür auf. Vor mir steht eine Frau mit dunklen Haaren, sie sieht mich ein paar Sekunden lang verdutzt an, bevor sie mich am Arm in das Gebäude zieht.

„Du siehst wirklich aus wie sie.“, flüstert sie nach ein paar Momenten stille, in denen wir durch den Keller des Institutes laufen.

„Du musst Octavia sein.“, stelle ich fest, sie hält mir eine weitere Tür auf, wir sind im Treppenhaus.

„Gut erkannt.“

„Und wir laufen? Kein Aufzug?“, entgeistert schaue ich zu der Dunkelhaarigen, die amüsiert lacht.

„Im Aufzug sind Kameras, was denkst du denn?“, ich schnaufe frustriert, bevor wir uns auf den Weg machen.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Miss Rachel,“ mit erhobenem Kinn schaue ich den Mann im Anzug vor mir an. „haben Sie nicht ein Meeting?“

„Wie sieht es denn aus?“, frage ich dominant, der Typ schluckt, bevor er zur Seite geht und den Weg zur Tür frei macht. „Ich will mit ihr reden, lassen Sie niemanden rein.“

Noch bevor der Mann antworten kann gehe ich durch die Tür und knalle sie hinter mir zu. Bereits im Treppenhaus sind wir einigen Leuten begegnet, die mir allesamt abgenommen haben der Boss zu sein. Exakt in diesem Moment sitzt die wahre Rachel ganz oben in ihrem Büro, zusammen mit einer bestimmt genauso überzeugenden Imitation von mir. Durch den kleinen Knopf in meinem Ohr höre ich Chloe flüstern, die mir Anweisungen gibt und mich jedes Mal vorwarnt, wenn jemand mir über den Weg läuft. 

Wie auch immer sie es geschafft hat sich ins System zu hacken und somit die Videokameras zu benutzen, ich frage schon gar nicht mehr. 

An einem, wie es aussieht, Labor angekommen, sehe ich zwei Männer mit Waffen im Gürtel vor dem Eingang stehen. Sie schauen stur geradeaus, bis sie das Echo meiner High-Heels auf dem Steinboden hören. Sofort spannen sie ihren Körper an und stehen aufrecht, ich grinse in mich hinein.

„Aufmachen.“, befehle ich, beide nicken mir zu.

Langsam betrete ich das Labor, schon jetzt kann ich Lexa auf der Liege sehen, ihre Augen sind geschlossen. Obwohl ich versuche langsam zu laufen renne ich fast schon zu ihr und streiche ihr ohne nachzudenken über die Wange.

„Lexa?“, flüstere ich, sie runzelt die Stirn. „Komm‘ mein Schatz, wir müssen los.“

Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, aber dann flattern ihre Augen auf, sie blinzelt ein paar Mal, bevor wir uns schweigend anschauen. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob sie erkannt hat, dass ich es bin, beschäftige mich nur mit den Fesseln, die Lexa an die Liege binden.

„Wir müssen hier raus.“, erkläre ich leise.

„Clarke.“ Ich schaue runter auf die Dunkelhaarige, welche erleichtert durchatmet und die Augen schließt. „Du bist zurückgekommen.“

„Aber natürlich.“ Vorsichtig helfe ich ihr sich aufzusetzen. „Dachtest du wirklich ich lasse dich hier?“ Lexa grinst breit, wohl auch noch immer etwas high von den Betäubungsmitteln, bevor sie sich nach vorne lehnt und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt.

„Ich liebe dich.“ 

Mein Herz bleibt stehen, sprachlos schaue ich ihr in die Augen, die mit so viel Liebe und Zuneigung gefüllt sind. Für einen Moment denke ich nicht an den Plan, schließe die Augen und drücke Lexa einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Als wir draußen Stimmen hören lösen wir uns voneinander, ich atme genervt durch, dass wir so aus dem Moment und zurück in die Realität gerissen werden. Lexa löst sich bereits die Fesseln von den Füßen, dann helfe ich ihr auf die Beine, da sie noch immer nicht ganz wach scheint. 

„Warte noch.“, befiehlt Chloe mir ins Ohr. Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten, fühlt sich aber wie eine Ewigkeit an. „Shit, irgendwas stimmt nicht,“ mein Körper spannt sich an. „Clarke, haut ab so schnell ihr könnt! Einfach den Weg zurück. Die haben-“

„Shit!“, rufe ich wütend und ziehe Lexa näher an mich heran, welche mich verwirrt ansieht. „Die Verbindung ist abgebrochen, ich glaube sie haben es kapiert was wir vorhaben.“

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragt Lexa, die plötzlich wacher scheint als noch Minuten zuvor.

„Wir müssen hier raus.“

„Dann mal los.“

An der Tür des Labors angekommen sehen wir die beiden Männer, einer der beiden am Telefonieren. Nur Sekunden später drehen sich beide zur Tür und ziehen ihre Waffen hervor, ich kneife die Augen zu. Neben mir greift Lexa nach einer Spritze die auf dem Tisch liegt, dann zieht sie mich zurück und hinter sich, sodass wir etwas versteckt direkt neben der Tür stehen.

Es dauert nervenstrapazierend lange Momente, bis die Tür auffliegt. Ohne abzuwarten rammt Lexa dem Ersten die Spritze in den Hals, dabei greift sie nach der Waffe und drückt sie in den Bauch des Zweiten. Der Schuss ist gedämpft, aber dennoch bestimmt draußen zu hören gewesen. Beide Männer sacken auf den Boden, woraufhin wir uns ihre Pistolen schnappen. Wir laden sie, schauen uns noch einmal tief in die Augen, es ist als würden wir uns beide genau diesen Moment einprägen wollen, falls wirklich etwas schiefgeht. Mein Herz macht einen Sprung – vor Liebe und vor Angst.

Lexa geht vor mir her aus der Tür, von hier ist niemand auf dem Gang zu sehen. Langsam und so leise wie möglich, was nur ermöglicht wurde durch die Tatsache, dass ich meine Schuhe zurücklassen musste, schleichen wir zum Ausgang der Abteilung. Ich erinnere mich hier auch eine Wache gesehen zu haben und will Lexa zurückziehen, aber diese drückt bereits die Tür auf. 

„Lexa, nein!“, flüstere ich unsicher.

Schnell laufe ich ihr hinterher, mit einem viel zu schnell schlagenden Herzen und zittrigen Händen. Auf dem Flur angekommen ducke ich mich rechtzeitig, als jemand nach mir greifen will. Ich schaue mich blitzschnell um, Lexa scheint in einem Ringkampf mit einem der Wachen zu sein, während noch zwei weitere Wachen auf uns zukommen, plus die Person neben mir.

Rasch erinnere ich mich an das Training, welches ich mit Lexa hatte und schlage dem Mann hart in den Magen, als er zusammensackt landet der Griff meiner Waffe in seinem Gesicht, er fällt regungslos zu Boden. Die beiden Wachen vor mir haben bereits ihre Waffe gezogen, meine Augen werden weit. Gerade als ich meine Hand hebe werden Schüsse abgefeuert, aus Reflex kneife ich die Augen zu und ducke mich.

Ich höre dumpf wie Lexa nach mir ruft, als ich beobachte wie die beiden Männer zu Boden sinken, beide mit Schusswunden in der Brust. Zwei Arme wickeln sich um mich und heben mich hoch, erst jetzt schaue ich mit großen Augen zu der Dunkelhaarigen, welche leicht an der Wange blutet, aber ansonsten wunderschön wie immer aussieht und nicht verletzt zu sein scheint.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ ich nicke in Trance. „Okay, wir haben es fast geschafft, komm‘ schon.“

„Und Hanna?“, Lexa schaut mich verwirrt an. „Sie ist oben mit Rachel, sie sollte sie ablenken.“ Sie kneift die Augen zu, atmet tief durch.

„Wir kümmern uns später darum.“

Noch immer etwas geschockt folge ich ihr den Gang entlang, als wir ein Geräusch hinter uns hören. Es passiert alles in Zeitlupe, wir drehen uns um, sehen wie eine der Wachen sich aufrichtet. Lexa stellt sich vor mich, hebt ihre Waffe und Schüsse werden abgefeuert. Mein Blick ist weiter auf die Wache gerichtet, die nun mit einem Kopfschuss definitiv leblos zu Boden fällt.

„Clarke…“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und will um Lexa herumgehen, gerade als diese auf ihre Knie sackt. 

Als meine Augen etwas Rotes wahrnehmen falle ich neben sie auf die Knie. Ihre Hand ist voller Blut, die Hand, welche sie sich gerade an den Bauch gehalten hat. Ein lauter Schrei verlässt mich, in dem Moment als Lexa mit ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Boden fällt.

„Nein Lexa nein! Schatz, bitte,“, flehe ich. „wir schaffen das, okay?“

Erst als eine Träne auf den Boden tropft bemerke ich, dass ich weine. Lexa sieht mich geschockt an, ihre Atmung wird immer schneller. Schnell drücke ich meine Hand auf die Wunde und schaue mich nach etwa hilfreichem um, aber in diesem Moment hören wir High-Heels auf dem glatten Boden.

Mein Magen dreht sich um als Rachel mit rund fünf Wachen auf uns zukommt. Mein Herz schlägt so laut, dass ich nichts darüber hinweg hören kann, wie in Trance drücke ich nur weiter fest auf Lexas Bauch, welche mich eindringlich ansieht. 

„Ich liebe dich…“

„Wir schaffen das,“ flüstere ich zurück, im Hintergrund höre ich schnelle Schritte, die sich mir nähern. „und ich liebe dich auch.“

„Ach wie süß.“, erschallt Rachels Stimme, als ich Sekunden später harsch von einem der Wachen hochgezogen werde.

„Nein!“, rufe ich laut, ich will nur zu meiner Freundin zurück, welche damit kämpfen muss, nicht die Augen zu schließen.

„Wenn ihr dann so weit seid, wir haben noch Einiges vor.“, erklärt die kalte Stimme, aber ich schenke der Blonden gar keine Beachtung.

Das Letzte was ich wahrnehme ist wie zwei in weiß gekleidete Figuren auf Lexa zugehen, wie ich immer wieder ihren Namen rufe, mich gegen die Wachen wehre die mich festhalten, und der Stich in meinem Nacken. Vor meinen Augen sehe ich Grün, dann wird alles schwarz.


	12. Chapter 12

„Gebt‘ ihr noch eine davon.“

„Sorgt dafür, dass ihre Werte stabil bleiben.“

„Morgen wissen wir mehr.“

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Grelles, weißes Licht vor meinen Augen, bevor ich eine weiße Maske sehe, die sich über mich beugt. Ich will mich wehren, meine Arme bewegen, aber nichts scheint zu funktionieren. Über meine Lippen kommt nur ein einziges Wort, bevor mir die Augen wieder zu fallen.

„Lexa…“

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Als ich das nächste Mal meine Augen öffne bin ich alleine. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt, jeder Muskel scheint zu brennen. Als ich bemerke, dass etwas in meinem Mund ist will ich husten, worauf gleich ein schrecklicher Schmerz meinen Bauch durchfährt. Panik steigt in mir auf, da ich weder weiß was passiert ist, noch wo ich bin. 

Um mich von meinem eigenen Körper und den Schmerzen abzulenken schaue ich mich um. Ich liege in einem weißen, sterilen Raum. Um mich herum stehen Geräte, auf denen so viele Werte und Zahlen sind, die mir absolut nichts sagen. Den einzigen Monitor den ich lesen kann ist der wo mein Puls angezeigt wird, welcher immer weiter steigt. 

„Lasst‘ sie raus und bringt sie in ihr Zimmer.“, nehme ich meine eigene Stimme wahr. Es braucht ein paar Sekunden bis ich merke, dass nicht ich den Befehl gegeben habe.

Kurz darauf stehen Leute um mich herum, ich spüre wie meine Hände bewegt werden, mir der Schlauch aus dem Mund genommen wird, dann fallen mir die Augen zu.

Als ich sie wieder öffne schrecke ich hoch, dieses Mal ist es sogar möglich. Schwer atmend schaue ich mich im Raum um, ein großes Bett und eine Dusche völlig aus Glas mitten im Zimmer ist alles an Einrichtung. 

Benommen steige ich aus dem Bett, auf wackligen Beinen sehe ich, dass ich nur Unterwäsche und ein langes, weißes Gewand trage. Langsam streife ich mir auch diese Klamotten ab und gehe in die Dusche, um den ganzen Schweiß und sogar getrocknetes Blut von meinem Körper zu waschen und vielleicht wieder voll wach zu werden und zu begreifen, was hier los ist.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Schon Momente später habe ich dieses Grün vor meinen Augen gesehen, worauf mir ungewollt die Duschbrause aus der Hand gefallen ist. Der Schuss, die Wunde, Rachel… wieder schlucke ich schwer um meine Emotionen zu unterdrücken, als ich hart gegen die Tür schlage. 

„Lasst‘ mich raus!“, schreie ich, dabei schaue ich genau in die Videokamera an der Decke.

Ein weiterer Schlag gegen die Tür bringt mir allerdings nur Schmerzen ein, die sich durch meinen ganzen Arm ziehen. Die vielen Einstichstellen alleine dort sollten mir Angst davor machen, was alles passiert ist, als ich ohnmächtig war, aber auch jetzt habe ich nur Lexa im Kopf, dicht gefolgt von Hanna, die soweit ich weiß auch noch in den Händen von Azgeda sein kann.

Gedemütigt und frustriert lasse ich mich kurz darauf wieder noch völlig nackt auf das weiche Bett fallen, da niemand auf mein Klopfen reagiert. Ich weiß nicht mal wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, geschweige denn ob ich überhaupt noch im Azgeda Institut bin. Und das Wichtigste, ich weiß nicht wie es Hanna oder Lexa geht. Die erste Träne läuft mir über die Wange, gefolgt von vielen weiteren.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Zeit ist kein Faktor, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung ob ich Stunden oder Tage hier bin, das Licht ist immer an und es fällt kein Tageslicht in den Raum, wodurch ich nicht weiß ob es Tag oder Nacht ist. Meine Füße Schmerzen vom vielen auf und ab laufen, meine Hände vom Schlagen gegen Wände und die Tür. 

Ich bin gerade in Gedanken darüber versunken, was meine Familie und Freunde draußen wohl so machen, da höre ich wie die Tür entriegelt wird. Schnell greife ich nach meiner Haarklammer, welche ich gespitzt habe und die zweifelsfrei als Waffe benutzt werden kann.

„Komm‘ mit.“, höre ich eine dunkle Stimme. „Rachel erwartet dich.“

Ohne ein Widerwort zu geben schlendere ich auf den Mann zu, erst als ich näher komme erkenne ich, dass es sich um Finn handelt, Rachels rechte Hand. Eine weitere Wache gesellt sich zu uns, als wir einen langen, dunklen Gang entlanggehen. Unsicher schaue ich an mir herunter, die weiße Shorts zusammen mit dem weißen T-Shirt sitzen locker an meinem Körper, da ich seit wer weiß wie lange nichts mehr zu essen bekommen habe.

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt im Aufzug kommen wir in Rachels Büro an, mein Mund klappt auf, denn ich war die ganze Zeit im Institut. Widerwillig lasse ich mich von Finn am Arm ins Büro ziehen, wobei ich unauffällig an meine Hüfte fasse, da wo die Klammer in meinen Shorts festgemacht ist. Zuerst landet mein Blick auf Rachel, welche Kerzengrade an ihrem Computer sitzt und unbeirrt weiter tippt. Sie trägt ein enges, weißes Kleid, dazu schwarze Heels und goldenen Schmuck.

„Hallo Clarke,“ ich schrecke hoch, als sie anfängt zu reden. „ich sehe deine Ergebnisse sind vielversprechend.“

„Ach sind sie das?“, spucke ich wütend aus, sofort greift eine der Wachen an meine Schulter um mir zu zeigen, dass ich lieber ruhig bleiben sollte. „Und was hast du jetzt mit mir vor hm? Mich hier verhungern lassen?“ sie zieht prüfend eine Augenbraue hoch und sieht mich nun zum ersten Mal kalt an.

„Du hast essen bekommen, du weißt es nur nicht mehr.“ Sie grinst schelmisch, bevor sie an mir vorbei schaut und ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu finden ist. „Lexa, genau passend.“

Meine Augen werden weit, ich drehe mich so schnell um, dass mir für ein paar Sekunden schummrig wird, dann können meine Augen sich endlich auf die Szene vor mir konzentrieren. Ich weiß nicht ob ich weinen, schreien oder lachen soll, aber vor mir steht Lexa, ziemlich lebendig mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie sieht müde aus, ziemlich blass, vermutlich weil ihre Verletzung noch nicht so lang her ist. Mein Blick gleitet an ihr herunter, ihr weißes Hemd ist aufgeknöpft, wodurch man einen großen Verband sehen kann und einen weißen BH, ansonsten trägt sie eine schwarze Anzugshose.

„Clarke, wie-“ ein lautes Räuspern unterbricht sie, ich sehe wie sie ihren Kiefer anspannt. „Miss Rachel.“, grüßt sie dann in professionellem Ton.

„Lexa, setz‘ dich.“

Ich ignoriere die Eiskönigin hinter mir total, folge nur der Frau die ich liebe mit meinen Augen, wie sie zu einem der Tische geführt wird, eine Wache immer direkt hinter ihr. Beinahe durchgehend haben wir Blickkontakt, was habe ich gehofft endlich wieder in diese Augen sehen zu können.

„Zu deiner Aufklärung, Clarke,“ ich drehe mich wieder zu der Blonden, dabei kann ich ein leises schnaufen nicht unterdrücken. „wir haben den Grund nicht gefunden warum gerade du so besonders bist.“ Sie stoppt, schluckt schwer, durch ihre Fassade kann ich einen kleinen Hauch von Emotionen erkennen. „Aber Fakt ist, du bist der einzige Klon, der fruchtbar ist und ein Kind bekommen kann.“

„Es war eine Fehlgeburt.“, verteidige ich mich, meine Kehle trocken.

„Das wissen wir.“, sagt Rachel dieses Mal mitfühlender. „Dennoch hast du die Möglichkeiten.“

Unfähig ein Augenrollen zu vermeiden schaue ich erneut zu Lexa, welche auf dem Rand ihres Stuhls sitzt, sichtlich angespannt. Wir beide wissen, was die nächste Aussage der Eiskönigin sein wird, aber wir wissen auch, dass ich dem niemals zustimmen würde.

„Wo ist Hanna?“, frage ich um abzulenken und meine Gedanken sammeln zu können.

„Ihr geht es gut. Sie konnte entkommen.“ Mit langsamen, eleganten Schritte geht Rachel auf Lexa zu, welche sich entnervt gegen die Stuhllehne fallen lässt. Meine Schultern spannen sich an, als Rachel genau neben Lexa stehenbleibt und ihr über die Schulter streicht. „Jetzt kommen wir wieder zu dir, Clarke.“

„Was willst du?“, spucke ich aus, worauf ein erneuter Griff auf meine Schuler folgt.

„Wir wollen,“ sie stoppt und schaut zu Finn. „dass du ein Kind austrägst. Das wissenschaftliche Material könnte bahnbrechend sein.“, ich schnaufe laut um meinen Unmut deutlich zu machen, aber Rachel fährt unbeirrt fort. „Wir werden dich natürlich in der Zeit nach Hause lassen, dich und deine Familie beschützen.“

„Einen scheiß werdet ihr! Das kannst du vergessen, ich werde nichts für euch tun! Fuck!“

Ich merke wie mir Hitze in den Nacken steigt, weil ich innerlich brodele wie ein Vulkan. Rachel scheint es noch auf die Spitze treiben zu wollen, denn plötzlich richtet sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit komplett auf Lexa, welche ihren Ärger immer wieder versucht runter zu schlucken. Hilflos sehe ich dabei zu, wie Rachel ein Bein über Lexas schwingt und sich in ihren Schoss setzt, dabei schaut sie immer wieder prüfend zu mir. 

„Denkst du wirklich du hast eine Wahl?“, fragt sie aufreizend.

„Vielleicht habe ich das, bitch!“

Im nächsten Moment spüre ich einen Tritt gegen meine Kniekehle, gefolgt von einem harten Schlag in meinen Nacken. Ich stöhne vor Schmerzen, falle auf den Boden und atme immer wieder tief durch, damit mein schneller Herzschlag nicht weiter steigt. Als ich zur Seite schaue sehe ich, wie Lexa aufspringen will, dass ihr Blick nur auf mich gerichtet ist, aber dann schimmert etwas direkt an ihrem Hals im Licht, es ist eine Klinge, die Rachel ihr an den Hals hält.

„Nicht Lexa.“, sage ich schnell, damit sie nichts Dummes macht. „Mir geht’s gut.“ Mit etwas Hilfe von Finn, dessen Hand ich sofort wegschlage, stelle ich mich langsam wieder aufrecht hin.

Wütend schaue ich dabei zu, wie Rachel Lexas Hand nimmt und sie auf ihren nackten Oberschenkel legt. Durch die lange Klinge direkt an Lexas Hals, kann diese sich kaum bewegen und dagegen ankämpfen, ich sehe ihr aber in den Augen an, wie gerne sie Rachel von sich herunter befördern würde. Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen, als mir klar wird, dass wir beide zu schwach sind um gegen die vielen Leute im Raum anzukommen, selbst mit einer Waffe.

„Überlege es dir Clarke.“ Rachel drückt die Klinge näher an Lexas Haut, welche aus Reflex zuckt und sich wegdreht. „Willst du nicht Teil von etwas Großem werden? Eines großen Durchbruchs? Wir könnten die Welt verändern mit den Genen deiner Kinder.“

„Ich passe.“, antworte ich trocken, worauf die Blonde eine Augenbraue hochzieht. Im nächsten Moment sticht sie zu, ich atme scharf ein, als Blut an Lexas Hals herunterläuft, bis hinunter zu ihrem Bauch. „Nein Stopp!“, rufe ich, augenblicklich zieht sie die Klinge zurück.

„Clarke…“, brummt Lexa drohend, weil sie wohl ahnt, dass ich einknicke.

„Lasst sie gehen und ich mache es.“ Ich höre Lexa gar nicht zu, die weiter versucht mich zu stoppen, bis Rachel ihr eine Hand auf den Mund drückt. „Sie hat nichts damit zu tun.“

„Aber sie ist doch so ein schönes Druckmittel…“, flüstert die Blonde lüstern, sie lehnt sich nach vorne, hält Lexa mit der Klinge in schach und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Nicht wahr, Alexandria?“

„Nichts für Ungut, aber fick dich Rachel.“, sagt Lexa mit kratziger, zittriger Stimme, mein Mund klappt auf. Erst als die Blonde lauthals anfängt zu lachen und von Lexa abzulassen, atme ich erleichtert durch.

„Du hast eine Stunde.“ Ist das Letzte was ich höre, bevor die Wache mich rücksichtslos aus dem Raum zieht.


	13. Chapter 13

Ich atme den Duft von frisch gekochtem Essen ein, meine Augen fallen automatisch zu, ich genieße es einfach nur. Leichter Regen prasselt auf meine Haut, erinnert mich an die Tatsache, dass ich tatsächlich im Freien bin.

„Komm‘ süße, es ist kalt.“, höre ich die melodische Stimme hinter mir.

Grinsend greife ich nach Lexas Hand, schaue ihr verliebt in die Augen, kurz darauf werden wir schon von Abby und Jasper an der Tür empfangen. Eine Träne rollt mir über die Wange, als mich der bekannte Geruch der Menschen umgibt, die mir am wichtigsten auf der Welt sind. 

Lexa schließt hinter mir die Tür und schimpft vor sich hin, ich erhasche noch einen Blick auf den schwarzen SUV vor der Tür, der uns nun überall hin folgen wird. Jasper drückt mich noch immer fest, bis wir plötzlich ein knallen hören.

„Du solltest auf sie aufpassen.“, knurrt Abby wütend, schnell stelle ich mich vor Lexa als ich sehe, dass diese sich ihre Wange hält. 

„Mum! Beruhige dich!“

„Abby, ich-“

„Nein! Ich will das nicht hören!“ angespannt schaue ich zu Jasper, welcher sich ebenfalls auf die Lippe beißt. „Und jetzt kommt rein, ich habe gekocht.“

Hinter mir entspannt sich Lexa in dem Moment, als Abby aus dem Flur geht und im Wohnzimmer verschwindet. Ich spüre sie tief durchatmen, gebe Jasper noch ein Zeichen, dass er gehen soll, bevor ich mich umdrehe und die Dunkelhaarige fest in den Arm nehme, noch darauf bedacht, ihre Wunde nicht zu berühren.

„Baby,“ ich grinse gegen ihre Schulter. „alles wird gut.“

„Ja…“ langsam bringe ich etwas Platz zwischen uns. Mein Blick fällt auf das große Pflaster an ihrem Hals, gedankenversunken streichle ich darüber.

„Ich erkläre dir alles, wenn wir was gegessen haben.“ Sie will an mir vorbeitreten, aber ich halte sie am Arm fest.

„Was meinst du damit?“, frage ich verwirrt, aber dennoch voller Hoffnung, weil ihr Gesicht strahlt.

„Ich meine, dass sie nicht bekommen haben was sie wollten.“ Sie schaut auf meinen Bauch herunter. „Später mehr, okay?“

„Wehe nicht, Woods.“

„Klar, Griffin.“

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Du willst also sagen, dass der Eingriff nicht stattgefunden hat?“

„Nein.“, antwortet Lexa höflich, bevor sie sich den Mund abwischt und fortfährt, sichtlich nervös unter Abbys strengem Blick. „Octavia hat mich im Krankenzimmer besucht, zwei ihrer Leute haben die angebliche Befruchtung durchgeführt. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen.“ Erleichtert greife ich nach ihrer Hand, mein Herz macht einen Sprung als sie mich anlächelt.

„Werden sie das nicht irgendwann merken? Dass es nicht klappt?“, fragt Jasper verwirrt, der unser Händchenhalten komplett ignoriert, während Abby nur abweisend schnauft. 

„Werden sie, aber bis dahin lassen wir uns etwas einfallen.“

„Und was, allwissende Lexa?“ ich rolle mit den Augen über Jaspers dramatische Aussage, die auch alles andere als nett gemeint ist. Tief in mir weiß ich aber, dass er sich nur Sorgen macht.

„Lasst das mal meine Sorge sein. Die Blake-Geschwister sind da an etwas dran.“

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fällt eine Last von mir ab, nicht nur, dass ich nicht schwanger bin von irgendeinem Kerl, der vermutlich noch von Rachel ausgewählt wurde, es besteht auch Hoffnung darauf, das korrupte Institut endlich hochzunehmen. Mein Bauch kribbelt, als Lexa sich gedankenlos zu mir lehnt und mir einen Kuss in die Haare drückt. Ich bin überrascht, dass dieses Mal kein herablassendes Geräusch folgt.

„Hast du eigentlich dein Gemälde fertig?“, fragt Jasper nach ein paar Minuten in die Stille. Ich verschlucke mich an meiner eigenen Spucke, worauf Lexa mir mein Glas Wasser reicht.

Verdammt, das habe ich bei dem ganzen Stress natürlich komplett vergessen…

„Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du magst.“, wirft Lexa ein.

„Ach ja?“ ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, muss an die vielen Gemälde von ihr in Jaspers Loft denken, die ich bereits fertig habe. 

„Oh Gott nicht am Tisch. Sis, komm‘ wieder runter.“

„Was denn?“

„Du siehst aus als würdest du sie gleich anspringen.“

„Jasper!“, ruft Abby laut, gleichzeitig schlägt sie mit einem Handtuch nach meinem Bruder.

Ich halte mir nur die Hände vors Gesicht. Natürlich liebe ich meine Familie über alles, aber sie können auch verdammt anstrengend sein.

Nachdem wir den beiden alles erzählt haben, was bei Azgeda passiert ist, machen wir uns auf den Weg zu Jasper. Durchgehend werden wir von einem Auto verfolgt, aber das blenden wir immer mehr aus, da wir einfach nur froh sind, wieder frei und zusammen zu sein. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Darf ich noch immer nicht gucken?“

Konzentriert darauf, das Bild aus meinem Kopf auf die Leinwand vor mir zu zaubern reagiere ich gar nicht auf Lexas Frage, welche leise seufzt. Erst als ich die Farbe wechseln muss blicke ich an dem Gemälde vorbei und zu meiner Freundin, welche ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa liegt und in einem Buch liest. Ein böser Gedanke kommt mir, leise gehe ich zu ihr und lehne mich über die Lehne des Sofas. Das kleine Grinsen auf ihren Lippen verrät mir, dass Lexas Aufmerksamkeit ganz und gar nicht mehr bei dem Buch liegt, sondern nur auf mir.

„Kleine Pause?“, fragt sie leise, wieder antworte ich nicht. Stattdessen klettere ich über die Lehne des Sofas und lasse mich vorsichtig auf Lexa fallen, welche mir sofort an die Hüfte fasst um mich davon abzuhalten, auf ihren verwundeten Bauch zu fallen.

„Wie wäre es mit einer langen Pause?“ verführerisch fahre ich mit meiner Hand über ihren Oberkörper, Lexa lacht leise und kratzig, mein Herz macht einen extra Sprung.

„Wie du magst, süße.“

Ich lecke mir über die Lippen, als Lexa dies macht. Langsam legt sie ihr Buch weg, aber nicht bevor sie die Seite markiert hat. Da ich es nicht mehr abwarten kann drücke ich meine Lippen auf ihre, wodurch ich das allzu bekannte Glücksgefühl bekomme, was Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch fliegen lässt.

Durch den leidenschaftlichen Kuss sind unsere Hände überall auf dem Körper des anderen, ich beiße Lexa immer wieder in die Lippe, was sie noch mehr anspornt. Unüberlegt und inzwischen auch sehr erregt fahre ich mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch, wodurch Lexa vor Schmerzen stöhnt, sofort verlagere ich mein Gewicht wieder auf meine Arme.

„Wir sollten…“ sie schluckt schwer, ihre Augen dunkler als sonst, ihr Mund noch immer leicht geöffnet.

„Ja, sollten wir.“, bringe ich mit rauer Stimme heraus, bevor ich mich räuspere und aufstehe. „Hoffentlich heilt das schnell.“, sage ich grinsend. Ich schaue mich um und sehe, dass Lexa ihr Buch aufhebt, in dem Moment schlage ich zu. „Ich kann es nämlich gar nicht mehr erwarten dich endlich die ganze Nacht zu ficken.“

Ein Knall, gefolgt von leisem Fluchen verrät mir, dass die Aussage genau den gewollten Effekt hatte. Ich schaue zurück zu meiner Freundin, welche schmollend ihr Buch aufhebt, dabei vermeidet sie krampfhaft den Blickkontakt.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

„Du siehst… einfach… wow!“ ich lache verlegen und schaue auf den Boden, weil Lexas intensiver Blick mich rot anlaufen lässt. „Ich meine, du siehst wunderschön aus, Clarke.“

„Danke.“, antworte ich leise, dabei gleitet mein Blick über ihren Körper.

Wir sind perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, dank Jaspers Einmischen. Ich trage ein kurzes, dunkelblaues Kleid mit leichten Verzierungen, Lexa einen dunklen Anzug mit einem blauen Hemd, welches die Farbe meines Kleides hat.

Auch noch Momente später schaue ich sie scharmlos an, völlig ungestört davon, dass sich Jasper und Monty noch im Raum befinden.

„Wollen wir dann?“ wirft mein Bruder mich aus dem Starren. „Die Atmosphäre hier schreit schon Sex.“

„Jas!“

„Was denn?“, fragt er unschuldig, dabei dreht er seinen Kopf automatisch und schaut seinen Freund grinsend an. „Wollen wir, süßer boy?“

„Klar.“, antwortet Monty leise, der sich noch immer an unsere Ausdrucksweise gewöhnen muss.

Bevor wir allerdings aus dem Loft gehen können ziehe ich Lexa nah an mich heran, sofort legt sie eine Hand an meine Hüfte, die andere landet an der Wand hinter mir. Ich grinse sie nur an, schaue von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen, automatisch werden ihre Augen dunkler.

„Danke, dass du heute mitkommst.“

„Glaub‘ mir süße, es wird ein besonderer Abend.“

Mein Atem stockt für einen Moment, was Lexa hoffentlich entgangen ist. Obwohl wir uns lieben bin ich unsicher darüber, wie sie auf das Bild reagieren wird. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe um nicht die Überraschung zu versauen und ihr einfach davon zu erzählen. 

„Das hoffe ich auch.“ Ich lächle meine Freundin breit an, die mir daraufhin einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gibt und meine Hand nimmt. „Na los, auf geht zum Bad-mobil.“

„Oh Gott,“ ich lache als Lexa die Tür hinter uns zuzieht. „Du kannst so ein Nerd sein.“

„Danke.“

Es ist nur noch ein Abend an dem ich Costia spielen muss, bevor ich in der Galerie den Vertrag auflösen werde. Ich werde somit Titus den Rücken kehren, aber sicher nicht der Kunst, denn ich habe mich mehr darin verliebt als ich je gedacht hätte.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Die Galerie ist bereits ziemlich voll als wir dort ankommen. Leute in Anzügen und schicken Kleidern tummeln sich um die Bilder. Einige der Besucher tragen Masken, da dies ein Motto der Veranstaltung ist. Auch Lexa und ich haben unsere auf, was mir nicht gerade hilft mein Verlangen für die Dunkelhaarige neben mir zu stillen. Ich bin mir sicher wären wir alleine im Auto würde ich jetzt schon auf ihrem Schoß sitzen und mich gegen ihren starken Körper pressen…

„Wollen wir?“ Ich blinzle verwirrt, bevor Lexa mich wissend anlächelt und mir aus dem Auto hilft.

Drinnen angekommen treffe ich beinahe sofort auf Titus, als hätte der nervige, alte Mann hier gelauert. Ich höre ihm gar nicht richtig zu, wie er mir jede Menge Zahlen und Fakten an den Kopf wirft, die wohl nur Costia interessiert hätten, aber mich sicher nicht. Meine Aufmerksamkeit liegt auf Lexa, die sich etwas von uns entfernt hat und bereits ein Glas Champagner in den Händen hält. 

Bei diesem Anblick realisiere ich erst, wie lange ich schon nichts mehr getrunken habe. Seit ich das Malen angefangen habe und seit ich Lexa kenne hat meine Sucht nach den Drogen und dem Alkohol nachgelassen, ohne dass ich es wirklich gemerkt habe. Mein Herz springt schnell in meiner Brust und ich lächle, denn Lexa ist jetzt die einzige Droge, die ich brauche.

„Danke Titus,“ unterbreche ich ihn mitten im Satz. „ich kümmere mich später darum.“

Er schaut mich verdutzt an, als ich auf Lexa zugehe und ihr das Glas wegnehme. Ich trinke es in einem Schluck aus, dann stelle ich es ohne von Lexas Augen abzulassen auf das Tablett eines Kellners, der gerade an uns vorbeihuscht. Neben mir höre ich Titus etwas von ‚seit wann ist bei denen so eine sexuelle Spannung‘ flüstern, ignoriere es aber und ziehe Lexa weiter durch die Galerie.

Meine Hände beginnen zu schwitzen als wir um die Ecke biegen, denn ich weiß dort ist mein Teil der Ausstellung. Die ersten Bilder sind noch von Costia, wunderschön und absolut professionell. Mein Arm ist in Lexas geharkt, welche sich jedes einzelne Gemälde genau ansieht, ich weiß sie kennt sie schon, aber es muss emotional sein, so nochmal an Costia erinnert zu werden, auch ich muss schwer schlucken. 

„Okay also, du bist etwas anderes gewöhnt,“ beginne ich leise. „aber ich habe einfach das gemalt, was mich am meisten berührt hat.“

Mein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, bis ich spüre, dass Lexa sich von mir löst. Eine Sekunde später liegen ihre Hände auf meinen Schultern, ihr Blick brennt sich in mich. Ich traue mich hochzuschauen, durch die schwarze Maske wirken ihre grünen Augen noch mehr als sonst, ich bin fasziniert von der Intensität.

„Süße, ich bin mir sicher es ist atemberaubend.“, erklärt Lexa mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Vor allem, weil es von dir ist, du hast Talent, das sieht jeder.“

„Und ich habe dir nur die schlechten Bilder gezeigt.“, lache ich verlegen, kurz darauf spüre ich wie Lexa mir einen Kuss in die Haare drückt.

„Komm‘, zeig mir dein Kunstwerk, Miss Griffin.“

„Sicher, Miss Woods.“


	14. Chapter 14

Jeder kennt es wenn man vor der Klasse steht und eine Präsentation halten muss, oder wenn man eine Arbeit abgibt und sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie überhaupt ausreichend war. Man ist nervös, die Gefühle spielen verrückt, es kribbelt im Bauch und man fühlt sich meist überhaupt nicht wohl. All diese Emotionen durchlebe ich in dem Moment, als Lexa vor meinem Bild stehenbleibt. Ich halte den Atem an, darauf eingestellt, dass sie mir erzählt wie schlecht es ist im Gegensatz zu den anderen und dass wir es schnell entfernen müssen, bevor Titus oder jemand anders den Unterschied bemerkt.

Stattdessen, stille.

Ich beobachte Lexa, ihr Mund ist aufgeklappt, als ihre Augen das ganze Bild begutachten. Vor uns auf der Leinwand ist ein Teil eines Gesichts, es dreht sich vor allem um ein grünes Auge – Lexas. In dem Auge befindet sich ein Wald in vielen verschiedenen grün-tönen, im Hintergrund ein Sternenhimmel. Ich bin selbst so vertieft in das Bild, dass ich zusammenschrecke, als sich zwei Arme um mich wickeln.

„Clarke,“ flüstert Lexa, da Menschen um uns herumstehen. „es ist wunderschön. Ich- ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll.“

„Also, es gefällt dir?“, frage ich um Sicherheit zu bekommen, obwohl ihr Blick mir alles sagt.

„Gefallen? Es ist atemberaubend!“

„Sag‘ ich doch.“, flüstert ein vorbeigehender Jasper mir ins Ohr, ich rolle nur mit den Augen, widerstehe dem Drang ihm den Mittelfinger zu zeigen.

„Das freut mich.“, sage ich, dabei lasse ich einen langen Atem heraus, den ich offensichtlich angehalten habe.

„Das ist es wirklich.“ Meine Augen werden weit, ich schaue zu Lexa, welche sich von mir löst und mit eiskaltem Blick hinter mich schaut. „Hallo Clarke – oder sollte ich besser sagen, Costia?“

Langsam drehe ich mich um und schaue in die von einer weißen Maske umgebenen, kalten, blauen Augen von Rachel. 

„Was machst du hier?“, frage ich wütend, dabei stelle ich mich unbewusst vor Lexa.

„Ich schaue mir deine Kunst an.“, antwortet die Eiskönigin trocken. 

„Spinnst du!“, mischt Lexa sich plötzlich an, dabei legt sie schützend einen Arm um mich. „Wie kannst du dich hier blicken lassen?“

„Was hält mich davon ab? Du etwa?“ sie schaut provokant an Lexa herunter, während ich die beiden Männer an ihrer Seite entdecke, wohl ihre Bodyguards. Als Lexa nicht antwortet lacht Rachel, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt. „Ich muss doch schauen wie es unserem wichtigsten Subjekt geht. Und du in einem Anzug Lexa… hmmm…“ mein Mund klappt auf.

„Geh‘ Rachel.“ Lexa wird lauter, sichtlich genervt von ihrer Anwesenheit und der Aussage.

„Nein danke.“ Sie nimmt ihren Blick von meiner Freundin, worauf die Anspannung in meinen Schultern etwas fällt. „Wir sehen uns morgen Clarke, es stehen wieder Untersuchungen an.“

„Natürlich, bitch.“

Nach meiner Aussage drehen sich ein paar Leute zu uns um, was Rachel wohl nervös macht, denn sie räuspert sich und tritt einen Schritt nach hinten. Sie nickt uns noch zu, bevor sie mit ihren beiden Männern in der Menge verschwindet. Innerlich danke ich Gott dafür, dass dies eine Maskenveranstaltung ist und es somit nicht so leicht zu erkennen ist, dass wir identisch aussehen. 

„Noch ein Glas Champagner, süße?“

„Mach‘ zwei draus.“

Lexa lacht gegen meine Schulter, bevor sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt und sich auf die Suche nach einem Kellner macht.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Es ist schon spät als ich die ersten Sirenen höre, irritiert schaue ich mich um, aber Lexa ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Nervös beginne ich nach Jasper und Monty zu suchen, aber auch die beiden sind nicht im Hauptteil der Galerie. Ich schaue mich weiterhin um, bis ich plötzlich Polizeiautos sehe, die vor dem Eingang halten, meine Augen werden weit.

„Süße,“ ich schrecke hoch, atme dann aber erleichtert durch, als Lexas Arme sich um mich wickeln. „wir sollten nach oben gehen.“

Ohne nachzufragen folge ich ihr die Treppe hoch in die zweite Etage, von hier aus haben wir einen guten Blick auf die untere Etage. Noch immer irritiert beobachte ich, wie einige Polizisten die Galerie betreten, in der sich zum Glück nicht mehr allzu viele Menschen befinden. Was dann aber passiert lässt meinen Atem stocken, denn einer der Polizisten geht geradewegs auf Rachel zu, welche gerade in eine Unterhaltung vertieft ist.

„Miss Vause,“ höre ich die dunkle Stimme des Mannes. „kommen Sie bitte mit.“

„Was? Wieso?“ zum ersten Mal sieht man die sonst so starke Rachel Vause Emotionen zeigen, ich grinse breit.

„Das erklären wir Ihnen auf dem Revier.“

Der Mann stellt sich hinter sie und greift ihr hart an den Arm, während auch ihre Bodyguards von Beamten zum Ausgang gezerrt werden. Ich drehe mich wieder zu Lexa, welche mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen neben mir alles beobachtet. Bevor ich allerdings etwas sagen kann erscheinen zwei Personen hinter uns. Langsam nehmen sie ihre Masken ab und ich erkenne Octavia und Bellamy Blake, beide perfekt gestylt mit ebenfalls aufeinander abgestimmten Outfits. Sie nicken uns grinsend zu, Octavia zwinkert sogar, worauf ich mich aufgeregt zu Lexa drehe.

„Sie haben es geschafft?“, frage ich aufgeregt. „Wie?“

„Sie haben die wenigen Polizisten gefunden die nicht Korrupt waren und auf Rachels Seite standen.“ Sie dreht sich zu mir und nimmt meine Hände in ihre. „Octavia hat Videos gemacht von Experimenten, von all dem illegalen Zeug was bei Azgeda stattfindet. Heute haben sie es an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht und die Polizei benachrichtigt.“

„Also, ist es vorbei?“

„Ich hoffe es, zumindest ist Rachel raus und sie kann dir nie wieder-“ sie kommt gar nicht weiter, da ich ihr an die Wange fasse, sie zu mir ziehe und ihr einen harten Kuss auf die Lippen drücke. Lexa lächelt in den Kuss, bevor sie ihre Arme um mich schlingt und mich fest in den Arm nimmt.

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich dich auch.“

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Hätte ich früher gewusst, dass mein Leben mal so aussieht, wäre ich definitiv freundlicher durchs Leben gegangen. Durch das viele Geld was wir von Costias Konto nehmen konnten und die Anteile der Galerie die ich komplett an Titus verkauft habe, haben wir absolut keine Geldsorgen mehr. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich nicht wütend auf Jasper war, dass er das Geld für das Koks damals für einen Urlaub für sich und Monty ausgegeben hat – die beiden haben es verdient. 

Zusätzlich verkaufe ich meine Bilder privat, was besser läuft als vermutet. Ich liebe es inzwischen mir die Zeit zu nehmen und einfach nur zu malen und mich darin zu verlieren. Ich liebe es aber noch mehr, wenn Lexa mich in meiner Konzentration überrascht und mich in den Arm nimmt. Wenn sie merkt wie sehr ich mich erschrecke lacht sie rau in mein Ohr, was mich jedes Mal daran erinnert, was für ein verdammtes Glück ich hatte, sie kennengelernt zu haben. 

„Clarke! Ein Toast!“ geschockt schaue ich zu Chloe, die mich über den Tisch hinweg aufgeregt ansieht.

„Ich- ehm-“

„Ach schon gut, ich mach’s.“, fährt Hanna dazwischen, die ihrem Mann noch einen Kuss auf den Mund drückt, bevor sie aufsteht. „Ich will euch allen danken, dass ihr heute hier seid um Clarke’s Erfolg und den Untergang von Azgeda zu feiern!“

Alle jubeln und pfeifen, ich lehne mich in den Arm meiner Freundin, welche glücklich auf mich heruntersieht. Um uns herum sind die Leute, die uns bedingungslos unterstützt haben und die wir nicht mehr missen wollen. Jasper und Monty, meine Mutter, die bereits an ihrem dritten Glas Wein schlürft, Chloe und ihre Freundin Beca und natürlich Hanna und ihr Mann Caleb. Es ist wie eine große Familie. 

Wir sind eine große Familie.


End file.
